


Powered Split

by mayathedaydreamer, WesternSkyNaida



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rythian gets cold feet there's a new twist to the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a split off of MindfulWrath's Powered Au. The split is after chapter 28 when Nano goes off to find Rythian.

The plan was getting worse and it was starting to grate on his conscious. He needed to see Nano at the very least, and he wanted to talk to maybe lessen the blow. The streets became more familiar to him as he felt the eyes watching from perch to perch. He knew it was only a precaution but still. ‘please be alone’ he thought knocking on the door. Rythian sighed waiting now wishing the eyes watching him would go away. He knocked on the door again and this time a familiar silver body answered the door making his heart freeze. They’re eyes the blue he’d almost forgotten about. Somewhere in his head he’d hoped it’d been Nano that had been home.

“Hello?” they asked before pausing they’re eyes shifting from the blue, to pink, to purple. “Ryth….Ryth….Ryth…”

“La…Lalna calm down you’re voice.” Rythian said hearing the buzzing as though they couldn’t process fast enough. There was a pause they’re eyes shifting quickly dimming. Suddenly they lit up green.

“Rythian!” they exclaimed stepping outside of the house.

“Hey…hey Lalna.” Rythian said trying to keep all the emotions about the robot in front of him from spilling over. The eyes behind and above him were still there he knew that much at least. It was then that Rythian felt a prickling within him causing what felt like his hair to stand on end. “Lal…” he was cut off as he and Lalna were engulfed in a strange white and blue light.

Everything seemed to be brighter when he could see again. He was no longer on the street or anywhere he recognize. Turning Rythian looked for any sign of where he was. Then it struck him Lalna was no where to be seen. Distantly he could hear a couple voices. One laughed mentioning something about a fever dream and about telling a Wrath about it.

He rocked slightly in place not wanting to move from the spot he’d appeared at. Looking around he realized that it was a living room. Brightly lit with high arches that appeared to be temple like. There were a couple couches and chairs. All around were doors and hallways. Before he could properly process what was going on a woman walked quickly from a door. She appeared to be in a lab coat and was hurriedly typing on a tablet.

“Yeah I’m coming Yana. Sorry the twins both woke up together. Did Lewis and Repo check in?” the woman hurried through a different door.  
“Wher…where am I?” he whispered to himself blinking.  
He stayed where he was as people seemed to walk around him. He had no idea how long he’d been there when he heard a voice from an open door.  
“Really?”

“I think so. They’re in the blind spot I think but I’m pretty sure they appeared when Lily had that fever dream.”

“The one with Rythian and the salt?”

“Yeah that one. Ridgus said he could help to get him out here but it can’t be you out.”

“Why not?”

“Just trust me on this you’ll freak him out if it’s either of us two. Technically they can’t even see me if that one was to go off of.”

He blinked listening to them. He thought he recognized the voices but something seemed, off about them.

“So who we gonna have out?”

“Who do we have that they wouldn’t recognize?”

“Probably a Ridge but who’s around on that side?”

“Um Wiggle’s Ridge and Wezen Sjin. He’s the one who’s been reading on our side.”

“So he’d be the best idea then go grab him and Ridgus will herd which ever one it is out here.”

Rythian’s eyes grew slightly realizing they were speaking about him now as a auburn headed man walked out of the open door. A new voice came from the opened door as he back up looking around quickly. There was no where to run and he still had no idea.

“Rythian? Really?”

“Yeah Ridgus said he would know if it was the robot. Pretty hard to miss”

Rythian froze. These people whoever they were knew about Lalna.

“Alright Ridgus is ready let me just move these for his sake. Just try to explain and find out how he got here.” there was a pause and a blond man in sweats headed out of the room and quickly away. There was a strange feeling around Rythian’s chest and mouth as everything went dark.

Everything felt heavy. Breathing was strangely smoother than normal. It felt as though actual cool air was touching his lips.

“Just take it easy. It takes a few minutes for new people to adjust.” he heard the voice from before. He got movement in his hands before anything else. The scars were missing and his hands were smoother. Slowly he opened his eyes. It was darker than the room he’d been in before and his legs were crossed on some kind of couch. In front of him sat a girl with curly brown hair and glasses yet as his eyes seemed to focus the girl’s appearance changed to that of a man with a large and bushy mustache and beard combo. “Hello. You’re Rythian right?”

“Yes. Who are you? Where am I? Where’s Lalna?” he asked before grabbing his chest slightly. He went to touch his mouth. “My…”

“You don’t need it out here Rythian. Trust me just relax and breath normally.” the man said and Rythian started to ease his gasping.

“My chest…”

“I know just relax. You will adjust to platforming. Now then where did you come from?” The man asked.

“First who are you?” Rythian asked.

“Oh right.” The man extended his hand. “I’m Sjin. Good to meet you.” He took the hand and the elbow.

“You too. Two points of contact with me Sjin.”

“Actually out here you don’t need to worry about that. You see you’re in another’s body who can’t conduct electricity like you can.” The man said still holding on to his hand. “Go ahead let go of my elbow. I promise I’ll be ok.”

“I don’t want to….” Rythian hesitated seeing the man smile reassuringly. Slowly Rythian let go of his elbow and waited for the sparking to tell him he’d electrocuted the poor man. Yet nothing came.

“See? Now that that’s dealt with the man that found you and a couple of us would like to know somethings. Where did you come from? How did you get here?”

“I came from….Bristol…I was on a step talking to….Lalna.” Rythian blinked trying to piece it together. “I don’t know how I got here. Wait…” Rythian paused. “Lalna where’s Lalna?”

“Lalna?”

“My….my friend Lalna I was talking to them.”

“No one over here has seen him. He’s that robot friend of yours right?”

“They…..They go by they Sjin.”

“Oh right sorry, sorry. We’re not used to that.” Sjin said raising his hands to him. “No one’s seen them I think. Though if they appeared around the time you did then I should probably go look. I’ll leave you with Ridge for now. Don’t worry he doesn’t bite.” Sjin said scratching the tips of what looked like pointed ears.

“Right. Oh and if you see them they may be over whelmed so act defensively. You don’t seem like you would even register a threat level on their system. So let them know that ok?” Rythian said rubbing slightly around his mouth.

“Right of course.” the man said before closing his eyes. The body seem to shift back to the curly haired girl before shifting again this time to an auburn haired man.


	2. New Place, New Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting in quick succession to catch up with tumblr postings. There is mention of Ridge, his being here will be explained later, please don't judge it based on that he's here

Lalna took in their surroundings, standing still in the hallway they had found themselves in. The lightly colored brick walls seemed to stretch on around them. A stairwell further down one direction and what appeared to be a large room opened in the other. There was a soft whine from their processors as they went through their memories of what had happened, their eyes shifting to a light orange as they tilted their head.

Nano had left to find information. There had been a knock at the door. Rythian had been the one to –

Their eyes flashed white finally bolting their body upright. Rythian had disappeared and Lalna was alone.

“Rythian?” Lalna finally turned their head, their eyes focusing on the stairwell further down the hall. Their head tilted, eyes steadily turning a red, before swiftly moving down the hall.

The hallway grew darker as they moved, shadows seemed to follow them. All of the doors they passed were closed, each with strange emblems on them. Lalna stopped, their audio processors picking up swift footsteps behind them. Without turning their head, they turned their body to raise their arm, lasers primed with a hiss.

“W-Woah!” The figure stopped, bouncing on his feet, a thin tail whipped forward before snapping back towards the floor, it’s tip upright as his fuzzy ears signifying fear. The man held his shaking hands up, covering the mustached face. “W-W-Woah b-buddy. I-I’m Sjin. I mean you no harm. I um…I uh…you’re safe and -.”

“Where is Rythian?” Lalna asked, eye color and hand never moving.

“H-He's…he’s safe! I swear! I just um…I just spoke to him and um…I uh…I told him I’d find you.” Lalna tilted their head. Laser still primed aimed at the strange man. Sjin closed his eyes tightly before opening them again. “Th-Threat level l-l-low! P-Please…”

Lalna turned their head, scanning them before lowering their hand. Their eyes remained the red, however. “Where is Rythian? I will not ask you again.”

“H-He…he’s back there. Kind of…” He bit his lip looking over his shoulder. “It’s hard to explain when you don’t um…look just follow me.” Sjin lowered his hands, the tip of his tail flicking nervously, his ears down. He bit his lip again. “I-If I’m lying you can shoot me. B-But please just…give me a chance.”

Their processors and scanners could read the man – whom they had quickly determined was not the same one from the Division – was telling the truth. Or at least as much as Sjin felt was the truth. Lalna gave a clear nod before turning to follow him. “Take me to Rythian.”

Sjin nodded, giving a nervous hop before rubbing his arms as he led the labcoated robot down the hall. “N-Now there’s already someone in the suit so he’ll come out when it’s your time to go in. Thing’s will be okay and just um…” He stopped, tilting his head, curiously, still facing forward. “ Um…do you know how to breathe?”

“I have done enough research on how to do so. Is there a reason why I need that skill?”

“W-Well no…I mean, probably. Just…um…we’ll have someone on the controls and we’ll make sure nothing…well…breaks…” Sjin’s voice was shaking, and the nervous movement of his tail gave way to the man’s nervousness. “I might have to ask Xepho-.” He froze, eyes widening. “I-I um…someone…Need to ask someone about how to make sure you just kick in the b-breathing.”

Lalna was taking in their new surroundings as they stopped. The two had come to a large open room with other hallways around the circular walls. A couch was in the middle of the room, a table sat in the corner – two chairs collecting some dust from lack of use. The carpet had changed from the low dull brown to a vibrant dark red. They couldn’t tell for sure but with how Sjin’s posture changed they could only assume the floor was softer than the one they had just come from. Lalna’s processors were listening to the man while observing. When the name was picked up their eyes flashed a brighter red.

“Xephos? Xephos is here? Is he why we’re here? Where is he?” Lalna’s motor’s seemed to whine as the man before them yelped, spinning around and putting his hands up again.

“N-N-No! I mean…Yes but not who you think! P-Please just…just follow me.” Sjins tail flicked, hurrying toward what Lalna’s databases could only describe as an old western swinging door. Lalna tilted their head following, their eyes changing to an observant blue as they went through the door.

The room was small, with two large machines taking up the confined space. The walls were the same material as the other areas outside. Sjin had run toward a large keyboard, typing quickly. Muttering to himself as he did so. The other machine was what looked like a large polymer suit that appeared to be moving. Muffled speaking coming from the suit as it moved.

Sjin hit the keyboard with a frustrated noise. “Dummy! Listen to me I found them!”

The suit moved and seemed to shift into a stiffer material. Lalna moved their head, making sure as to keep Sjin from feeling uncomfortable but still keeping their cameras on him. The suit opened with a pop and a tall man in white shirt came out. He ran a hand through his auburn hair, brushing past Lalna to the door. He waved a hand over his shoulder, shooting a toothy smile. “He’s all yours buddy.”

Lalna’s eyes flickered to orange before hearing Sjin typing at the keyboard again. They turned back to him. “What is the meaning of this?”

“We have someone you need to talk to. I’d hurry before he gets worried. Just step into the suit and wait until you can uh…see? Yeah that’s usually first. Sometimes the hands -.” He stopped looking over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll man the controls for you if you have any issues.”

Lalna looked to the suit before walking to it. They tilted their head. “I won’t be harmed?”

“No.” Sjin said quickly. “Please just go into the suit? I’d rather you meet him here _before_ your Yoglabs shows up.”

Lalna’s eyes flashed red turning quickly to Sjin. “What do you mean by -.”

There was a pop and the auburn man from earlier appeared behind them. His playful smile from earlier now gentle. “Alright Robot buddy. You need to go into the nice suit before things get difficult.” He grabbed Lalna by the shoulder, pushing them into the suit. Lalna raised a hand, already priming their lasers at the one who grabbed them before their cameras went dark.

There was a short moment of silence before Lalna’s sensors began coming online again. Auditory appeared to be first and they heard shuffling next to them.

“Um..?” The voice Lalna assumed belonged to the shuffling asked cautiously.

Lalna could feel their body shift, different than they were used to. “ _Oh shoot you don’t - Lalna we need you to flex your hands and then do what um…you’ve seen people do when they wake up? Yeah, that. Open their eyes._ ”

Lalna did as they were told, slowly flexing their fingers before attempting the process of opening their eyes. Slowly the darkness that had consumed them gave way to light. They blinked, allowing their vision to refocus. They looked down at their hands, fear going through them as their view shifted to their usual titanium body. They looked up quickly, taking in their new surroundings.

It was a small apartment, the room was dim and a girl sat next to them, their expression filled with concern. The lack of their 360 vision was beginning to alarm them as they turned their head to take in the rest of the room. A television that was off sat across from them and each had a laptop sitting within arms reach of each other.

“L-Lalna?”

Lalna turned to the girl, their new eyes refocusing until the familiar shape of Rythain took form. He looked concerned, biting his lip - gloves and respirator lacking. They tilted their head. “Rythian?”

“Oh thank god…” Rythain gave a sigh, smiling at them. “Yeah it’s me. Are you okay?”

Lalna could feel their processors behind whatever shell they now resided. They quickly looked around, knowing their eyes had shifted to the red of anger. They looked quickly back to Rythian. “Is Xephos involved with this? Are you okay? Where is he?”

“Woah!” Rythian quickly put his hands up. “Lalna calm down. It’s okay. Please? Just calm down…I’m just as confused as you are.”

Lalna could still feel their eyes were red but they let their shoulders slump. “Are you okay, Rythian?”

“I am…” He paused. “Have you calmed down some?”

Lalna went quiet a moment before shaking their head. “I believe my calibrations are off. However we got here has made things difficult for me to recalibrate.”

“That…might have been my fault. I um…don’t know though. I don’t even really understand this place.” Rythian sighed. He began fiddling with the item in his hands. “You keep asking me but are you…are you alright?”

“I am undamaged, if that’s your question.”

“R-Right…hey Lalna? Do you…notice anything…strange?” Rythian asked hesitantly.

Lalna looked him over, their eyes stopping at the cellphone that was in his bare hands. “You’re holding a cellphone.”

“Y-Yeah…um the uh…guy who I just spoke to told me that my electricity won’t transfer? I think that’s what he said. That I won’t kill electronics when I’m doing this.”

Lalna blinked, noticing a slight burn in their eyes. “You won’t?”

Rythian reached towards the laptop closest to him. After a moment of silence and no loud pop of the electronics death, Rythian smiles proudly at Lalna. “Nope looks like -.”

Lalna moved as quickly as the body would let them, taking Rythian into - if their original body had any say - a bone crushing hug. Rythian grunted before hesitantly returning the hug. Their voice was quiet when they spoke next. “I like this.”

Rythian gave a soft chuckle. “You were right. Hugs do make everything better.”

The two sat there quietly for a moment before Lalna finally broke away from the tanned man. They looked him over, tilting their head. They could tell their processors had shifted their eyes from red to a dark purple. “Rythian?”

“Yeah Lalna?” He looked up, smiling wide.

“Are we dead?” Lalna’s voice was quiet at the question.

The smile fell from Rythian’s face. He opened his mouth, closing it slowly before looking down. “I…I don’t know Lalna…I really don’t know…”


	3. Welcome Home

Rythian sighed letting Lalna go. He saw Lalna blink before tilting their head. They blinked again noticing that Rythian was staring.

"What?"

"Lalna can you do something for me?" Rythian paused pointing to his mouth. "Do this real fast." He said before smiling wide.

Lalna seemed to take a moment before smiling back. "Like this?" They asked before pausing. Hesitantly they touched the bodies cheeks before smiling again.

"I can...." They paused in what they were saying seeming to freeze.

"Lalna?" Rythian asked before they smiled again.

"I can smile? I can make faces!" They said as Rythian smiled.

"It's the body you're in same reason I won't kill electronics" he explained as Lalna seemed to open and close their lips before licking them.

They frowned continuing this motion before wiping their lips with their hand looking annoyed.

"I'm wet!" They exclaimed and Rythian froze.

"Lalna please don't say that." He said shaking his head his eyes still wide.

"Why not? I am wet." They responded wiping their mouth again. Rythian started to hide his face.

"Lalna you're in a girl's body and once in a while I see a flash of her instead. That phrase means something completely different to a girl." Rythian paused as though hearing something. "Someone is standing behind me...I think they said they'll be able to explain a bit better." He said confused. "But first there's something I need to do."

He moved closer.

"Rythian?" Lalna asked.

He moved closer before finally kissing the robot in front of him. There was a pause before Rythian smiled wide.

"Finally. I finally..." He paused. "Sorry I just had to finally try."

Lalna grinned widely. "Can we do that again? Maybe later?"

"I....I would like that. Until then?" They nodded and Rythian closed his eyes. The body's position started to shift.

The person now in control smiled wide opening their eyes.

"Oh Notch look at you!"

Lalna tilted their head towards what could be seen as a woman. She started to look them over curiously while keeping her distance.

"Maybe not the design I would have gone with that's for sure but I suppose work with what you have."

"I am sorry are you talking about me?" Lalna asked.

"Oh I am so sorry. That was really rude of me. Let's start over." She extended her hand to them. "I'm Dr. Coffee. Clara Coffee. I'm a she."

"I am L41-NA or Lalna. I am a they." They said taking her hand. "But I have to ask. How did you know how to introduce like that?"

"That has to do with where you are. You're in a sort of hub. There are people around here that are from different worlds but might seem familiar." She paused grabbing the cell phone closest to her seeming to search for something on it. "technically you guys don't belong here."

Lalna seemed to freeze and Clara's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean anything about it. It's just typically we find ways here because at one time or another our story was written by one of two girls. They're kind of the ones in control around here. We've been keeping up with your story but it wasn't one of our girls that wrote it." She spoke deliberately still scrolling. "Ah here we go." She moved closer to them holding up the phone. On the screen was a photo of them and Rythian. Clara smiled seeing them recognize the scene. She flicked to another and they tilted their head.

"We are characters in this person's story?"

"We all are. Here I'll show you." She scrolled a bit more before pausing on a photo of a woman sitting, a blond man and a child that looked like the man.

"This is my family from my story. I'm the woman, the man is my husband whose probably in the room behind you now, and the boy is my son Lalna." Clara explained and watched as Lalna paused slightly.

"Your son's name is Lalna?"

"Yeah in fact he's a lot like you just fleshier." She beamed.

"Around here there are several doubles of people. My son's ex is a Rythian too. The person most excited to meet you on this side is man called Will Strife."

"By the information you've given me I am to assume it is not the same Mr. Strife that I know of." Lalna remarked.

"No in fact he might take offense to Mr. Strife. He's gender fluid with a preference for he but still." She explained. "Also there are versions of almost everyone here out here. If you hear reference to them, please remember that they are completely different people. The big one to never mention is a man named Steven. The men who share his nickname wish they could beat him up for all the crap he's done to their name."

"This is a lot of information to take in." Lalna concluded interlacing their fingers slowly tapping their thumbs together.

"The big thing we need to know is how you two got here. Considering you're from a different person's world story and all." She said smiling gently.

"I do not know how we got here." Lalna simply stated not moving from the position they had taken.

"Alright then. There are three methods that we know of. Change of world, world worker interference, and death." She said holding up the fingers for each. "We were suspicious about the last one. A few of us were talking about this while your Rythian was talking to you. Now there's one issue with the death theory..." She said sighing.

Lalna straightened slightly. "Me."

"Yeah considering how you are and well what you are we couldn't justify that reason." She said scratching her chin. "Now if either of you two remember anything that'll help a lot."

Lalna nodded and the woman beamed slightly.

"Until then I'd like to extend a hand to our family. Nearly everyone here is a part of a larger family. They kind of call me the resident mom and I would love if you joined it." She said extending her hand again to them.

“Is this a question for Rythian also?” Lalna asked looking at the hand.

“Yes of course. I’ll ask him when I go back in considering he’s on this side. So what do you say?” Clara motioned again.

“Then yes that would be nice.” They responded taking the hand.

“Well welcome home then Lalna.” Clara beamed to them before kissing the top of their head.


	4. Dimensional Doors

Nano typed frantically at the computer. The man watching over her shoulder wasn't helping her nerves. It'd been a day now since she'd gone looking for Rythian and Lalna vanished almost without a trace. She'd found and demanded answers from Lomadia. All she could offer was that they both disappeared in a flash of light - scorch marks being the only thing left of either of them. 

"What's taking so long, Dr. Sounds?" The man asked moving away before moving back.

"I don't know, their coordinates aren't making any sense." She pointed at the screen that flashed a string of numbers before the numbers shifted to a set of symbols she'd never seen before. "I can't even decrypt this. The computer would pick up an encryption and this...I don't know what it is."

The pepper haired man stood behind her, his head over her shoulder. He clicked his tongue, looking forward as he spoke. "Then you'd best find a way to find them, I presume, Dr. Sounds."

She swallowed, eyes landing on the burns on his neck that were still a light pink on his neck. "I-I'll do everything I can, Dr. Xephos."

"I would best hope you do more than just your best, Dr. Sounds." He turned with a snap of his coat and moved out of the room, leaving her alone at the computer.

Nano swallowed, typing quickly at the keyboard. After discussing with Lalna about staying home she couldn't wait to come home to the promised cookies. What she came home to was an empty living quarters, the television still on with background noise that she only guessed Lalna had put on for normalcy's sake and a few clean bowls left in the kitchen that they must have taken out to make cookies.

It was a few moments after her search that she went outside to find Lomadia, who had been on the roof since her return.

"I don't know where either of them went." She had told her simply, her wide eyes looking to where Nano had discovered the scorch marks on the steps. Her wings halfway folded behind her back. "One second they were there, the next...gone."

"You didn't see what happened?" Nano was beginning to panic and knew she had to contact Xephos if she couldn't find Lalna and Rythian soon. "Rythian didn't touch them did he?"

"I couldn't tell if he touched the robot or not." Lomadia shook her head. "There was just a flash of light and then -." She made an explosion motion with her hands. "Gone."

Nano made a distressed noise, running a hand through her hair, turning where she stood. She closed her eyes tightly as Lomadia shuffled near her.

"Nano?" Her voice was confident. Her bold yellow eyes watching her. "Let me hug you. Hugs tend to help." Nano hesitated before going into the owl woman's embrace silently. "I will keep an eye out until day break. If I see anything, you...I will tell you first."

"Th-Thank you." Nano squeaked. "Um..."

"No kiss tonight. Though it may help with your distress...I want to...I want to help."

"O-Oh...okay..." Somewhere in her chest she could feel a disappointment bubbling but she didn't word it. "Thanks um...thank you Lomadia."

The blonde nodded, her wings spreading silently before bolting into the sky leaving Nano alone in her yard. She sighed going in to call Xephos.

Nano glared at the flickering coordinates on the screen, hitting the keyboard with her fist. "Listen here you stupid numbers tell me where they are!" She jumped to her feet, hitting the screen in the hopes that it would flicker to something the computer would understand. Instead the numbers changed to symbols and an image flashed of a door she swore she'd seen before. She frowned, typing quickly into the other computer bringing up old - failed - experiments. One experiment in particular.

"Eureka!" She squealed.

"I do hope that was you finding the two of them." Xephos said behind her, making her jump with a yelp.

"W-Well not quite. But I think I know _how_ to find them. The uh...dimensional doors?" She said pointing to the page she had pulled up.

"Ah." Xephos walked to the computer, looking it over. "Ah yes. The experiment that cost us five scientists, two prisoners and a lead researcher, no?"

"Y-Yes...?" She could feel a weight in her chest growing.

"Good. We can activate the door. I do hope you have the correct coordinates, Dr. Sounds." He glanced at her, his eyes ice. "I would hate to lose my best researcher again."

"M-Me?" She squeaked as he made his way out of the room, a phone already to his ear. "Sh-Shouldn't we send a team or something?"

"Normally yes, but we're pressed for time and it was _your_ idea after all, no?" He tilted his head, smiling. "And you're so _very_ worried. I believe it fitting to send you to...ease your mind."

Nano swallowed, nodding slowly.

"Good." He said, as his icy expression softening he looked away from her and making his way out of the room. "Yes! Hello, I need you to..."

Nano shrunk into the chair, the weight in her chest making her feel nauseous. "You'll be fine, Nano...it's...you may get lucky?" She groaned. "Oh who am I kidding...it's going to take a miracle for me to survive that door..."

_________________________________

Nano was stood in front of an intricate wooden door, a bag on her back with some supplies she could use on the other side – if she made it. A scientist she'd never seen was at the controls typing quickly with Xephos standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest. Nano rubbed the back of her neck, watching the light at the top of the door that was as dead as she felt she was going to be if it didn't turn on.

"The coordinates are nearly in place, Dr. Xephos. Just give the system a few moments to activate." The scientist sniffed, loudly rubbing his nose.

Xephos's nose curled slightly before nodding. "Good. Dr. Sounds, are you ready?"

"I…yes?" She swallowed, and then shivered as she felt a breeze as though someone had walked by her. She looked over her shoulder, frowning but saw nothing. She shook her head. "Yes, I'm…I'm ready. Once the light goes on."

"Good. And let's hope for everyone's sake that it stays stable." He watched the door falling silent.

Nano took in the room around her. It was a satellite warehouse where the defunct Yoglabs experiments were lay to rest – or better said to collect dust or rot. Nano had never been to that area as far as she knew but it felt strangely familiar to her. She shook her head, glancing back to Xephos who was holding the keycard for the door between his fingers with a bored expression. She sighed, looking back to the now foreboding door.

There was a loud sizzling pop and the light turned on with a fiery red. Xephos straightened, pocketing the keycard. "Oh good. Nano?"

Nano gave a short glare, stopping herself from turning to look at him. "Alright...I'll contact you once I get through and find Lalna."

Xephos smiled, walking over to her. He put a hand gently on her back – gently but with some weight. "Here's to hoping that it doesn't explode once you've gone through."

The weight growing in Nano's chest sunk to her stomach at his words, she gave a worried look to the door and swallowed. She moved slowly towards the door, almost feeling as though the hand on her back was pushing her towards it. She pulled the handle, taking another deep breath – feeling another breeze go by her – before stepping through the door into white light.


	5. Life and Death

Rythian looked around from the chair he'd sat in before scratching at the respirator.

"That bad of a day platforming?" Asked a voice sitting next to him. "Mom's not going too hard on you right?"

Rythian looked up to see a blond man with bright green eyes.

"No no she's fine just that job is harder to understand when you aren’t used to electronics." Rythian said with a shrug. "It's Lalna right?"

"Just Lal around here. Figured I'd come hang out while I'm childless." The man responded sitting next to him. "Don't worry mom gave me the run down on you two so I know not to touch in here."

"If you do two points of contact." Rythian looked towards the open only open door.

Lalna followed his gaze before looking back. "They're discussing the headache you described. It's a very specific type of headache the body gets." He explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Lily got a similar one when you and I guess my new.... brother? Sibling? Well either way when you two showed up."  Lal explained pulling out a wooden box messing with it.

"So they think someone new has shown up?" Rythian asked raising an eyebrow to the man.

"More than likely. We get new people around here all the time so we're used to it. They're probably talking ways to force them out or at least enough so we know who they are." He mentioned never looking away from the box.

"So someone from our world?" Rythian asked rubbing his eyes.

"It possible or it could be anyone's world. There are a lot of people still missing from others."

Rythian nodded leaning back once again.

"Say the breathing thing. Mom says it has to do with humidity right?" Lal asked placing the box in his lap for a second. Rythian sighed before nodding.

"It was nice to have it off again out there I have to admit. It's such a... hassle. And all so I can breathe without the arching. Wait why do you ask?" Rythian asked looking to him a little to quickly for his liking.

"Mom isn't the only tech gifted one. I'm pretty decent. Does a dehumidifier work?" Lal asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah yeah it does. Nilsey's place used that to help me out." Rythian chuckled. "It'd be nice to be able to take this off again."

"Alright I'll get to work on that." Lal pause again slightly before chuckling. "I just remembered dad did win the bet."

"Bet?" Rythian asked curiously.

"On how long it would take mom to officially adopt Lalna into our family. I bet by the end of the week, dad said it would only take two days tops. So dad won the bet." he explained continuing the chuckling before shaking his head picking the box up again. Rythian watched opening his mouth to ask something before looking up as a woman with dark hair and a thin pink collar walked by them. Her shadow seemed to be unusually dark compared to others around them.

"Oh they're having her test instead?" Lalna asked curiously watching the woman as she made it to an open door.

"Clara? I'm ready to look them over." The woman called in.

"Who's she?" Rythian asked as the woman went into the room seeming to leave the darkened shadow behind.

"Her name is Versa. She's from my world. She works with souls so I suppose that's why she's trading with mom. And the shadow that's kind of moving there by the door is her husband Albinus. He works in rules and shadows. I think he's just keeping an eye on her considering how pregnant she is." Lalna mentioned only glancing towards the two figures. Rythian blinked looking towards the door again.

* * *

 

Through the door and out of the darkness sat the silver shine of the robot Lalna on a bed. The other body shifting playing with a thin collar that had been put in by the previous occupant. The woman smiled at them.

"Hello you must be Lalna." The woman said gently.

"Yes. My m... mom..." There was a pause as they shook their head "not used to saying that. My mom said you were going to look me over."

"Yeah I'm Versa. In my world I'm what's called a void walker. I work the realm between life and aether." Versa explained messing with the collar still. Lalna gave a sudden shudder. "And I'm assuming my husband finally went over to that side."

"I believe so. Is that why it's so dark?"

“Yeah that would do it. Don’t worry he very easy to ignore once you get used it.” She said smiling still messing with the pink collar. “So Clara didn’t actually say why I’m the one looking you over instead of one of the several Ridgedogs that can do the job.”

“I believe mom said there was a pressing question about me that you could answer. Then depending on your answer the one called Ridgus would be next.” They explained seeming to keep as still as the body would allow them.

“Pressing question? Oh I think I know what this is about. I could have done this in the common room but alright. Give me a second.” She babbled seeming to herself.

“Oh wait would you like to watch? I have a way to get rid of the annoying magicless veil over our eyes.” She added happily. Lalna blinked very slowly before nodding.

“You mean you can do this magic out here?” Lalna asked. Versa nodded before hesitating.

“I kind of can and it’s invisible with the veil over our eyes. I have to lower mine to do my test on you. So? Would you like me to lower yours first?” Lalna seemed to think about this for a bit before nodding to her. Her smile grew before slowly words left her mouth. Lalna seemed to dim slightly searching for a translation as she waved her hand in front of their eyes. They tilted their head as their eyes seemed to feel less hefty. The words and motion were repeated only this time Lalna saw was looked like a white flame dancing in between her fingers. The woman blinked looking at her hand before smiling widely.

“There we go. Pesky thing.” She said giggling slightly. “Alright let’s see what we’ve got.” She added before looking the robot over.

“What? That’s all you have to do?” Lalna asked curiously.

“Uh huh. I can see something that most can’t.” she mentioned before her face lit up even more. “There it is!”

“What? What is it?” they asked quickly looking down to where she was staring now.

“Your spirit.” Versa remarked. “You didn’t just survive the paradox Lalna. That proves to me without a doubt you’re alive.” She pointed to their right shoulder poking it very gently.

“What?”

“To my eyes because of who and what I am I see this brightly white silvery glow right there.” She explained. Lalna gently put a hand over the spot that she had pointed out.

“So I’m actually alive? Like you or mom? Or like….” They paused. “like Rythian?”

She nodded as they watch them seemingly protect the spot. She continued to smile before pausing looking down and to her right listening to a voice directly behind her.

“Versa?” Lalna asked tilting they’re head slightly. Versa’s smile had seem to of fallen to whatever had been said. “What’s wrong?”

“Your mom. She mentioned that if you have a spirit then we have to put the death travel back into a possibility.” Versa said slowly. “Meaning you’re alive in this world but in your world you might be…” she stopped seeing Lalna twitching. Random beginning of sentences escaped their mouth. Versa squeaked as the body quickly switched and pulled Lalna’s face into her hands.

“Lalna…. Lalna dear reset!” Clara said very quickly.

“Dr. m… ~~mo~~ ” Lalna started still twitch “Co… ~~Coffeeee”~~

“Come on Lalna please reset.”

The body in her hands went limp. There was a long pause of the woman gently petting the bodies hair before it started to stir. Slowly it sat up away from her touch the eyes still closed.

“Lalna? Dear? Is it still you?” Clara asked as the eyes slowly opened. The body nodded slightly stiffly.

“Oh thank Notch.” She said releasing the breath she’d been holding. The body ahead of her blinked before she heard the slightly scared voice.

“Mom?” Clara instantly pulled them into a hug.

“Shhh it’s ok Lalna. You’re ok now.” She whispered rubbing their back. Their arms shakily wrapped around her before holding her tight.

“Mom….” Their voice seemed to cry barely above a whisper. “Am I….am I dead?”

Clara closed her eyes still rubbing their back. “We’re tracking someone down to find out. You know Ridgus? He’ll be able to see your story and see what you two saw before you got here. But remember Lalna…” Clara pulled them away and had them place a hand on her chest right over her heart.

“If you did die you’re alive here. Just like Dr. Rutherford and just like me.” She said gently as Lalna carefully traced the scar.


	6. Strings and Dropping In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: as stated before, yes, Ridgus is a Ridgedog. But he hates the IRL him as much as everyone else (editing characters due to Ridgus's involvement after this)

Lalna sat quietly on the couch, enjoying the music that was coming from the television across the room. They could feel their face shifting to a smile as their foot tapped to the music. Rythian was sitting next to them, glancing over and the corners of his lips growing into a smile. Lalna couldn't help but still feel uncomfortable that their vision had lessened when they were out in this familiar yet strange place. They looked down, tapping their thumbs together slowly.

"Lalna? You okay?" Rythian asked with a gentle voice. Lalna could at least see he was biting his lip unsure of what to say or do.

"I…think so? I think so. Talking to Dr- Clara yesterday I've been thinking a lot about a lot of things and I think I'm just more confused." They made a face before looking at Rythian. "This is the correct expression for confusion, right?"

Rythian couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes. That's right. Well what are you confused about?"

Lalna held a hand up. "I don't mind being here but I would like to know the means in which we got here. I don't like the idea that I have a high probability of having survived but you didn't. I don't want to be the cause of harm…" They paused. "I want to know what happened."

Rythian opened his mouth before looking over his shoulder. "O-Okay? I guess?" He looked back to Lalna. "There's…someone who wants to talk to you. He said something about hoping to fill some holes. So, I'll see you around, alright? I'm going to check on the status of your stasis chair. I think Clara said it'd be done by tonight but I…want to make sure."

"Okay Rythian." They smiled wide, giggling to themself. "I love you, Rythian."

"I love you too, Lalna." Rythian closed his eyes and the body's shoulders fell.

Lalna looked back to the television, wondering if they should change or turn off the music but was enjoying it too much to do so. They noticed the body next to them shiver before taking a deep breath.

"Well you're a shiny one." Lalna looked over to see a tired looking man with auburn hair. The man's gold eyes looked them over before putting his chin to his hand and tilting his head. He held out his free hand toward them. "Ridgus. I've been around here the longest, though some people would put that up to debate. I'm also the powerful one that's at risk a lot of times so if I seem bored right now, I'm not I'm just trying to keep my energy levels steady so I don't explode…or implode." He paused. "I don't know which would be worse honestly…"

Lalna looked the man over before looking back to his face. "It would appear your body temperature is at a normal one. Though it does seem to peak at certain times which I am assuming is where the concern is coming from." They paused. "I'm Lalna."

The man looked up, smiling wide, his demeanor changing to excitement. "Oh you're an observant one! I think I'm going to like you. I'm Ridgus. You've probably heard of me."

A playful thought crossed their mind and did their best at trying not to smile, since they now knew how to. "I don't remember hearing the name but it is a pleasure." They took his hand.

Ridgus made an over the top face pout. "They didn't – but I've mentioned I wanted to…that's not fair. Jerks…" His eyes widened and smiled wide. "You're a robot! You might be able to pronounce my name! Like my actual name! Wait…you're in T's body…she can't roll her R's." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Never mind, just stick with Ridgus."

Lalna nodded, now smiling again. "Alright Ridgus." They paused. "What's going on?"

"Oh right. Okay so I'm here to see your strings." Ridgus said with a smile.

"But I am not a puppet." Lalna could feel a frown growing on their face.

"No, I know that. You're more of a person than some of the nasty people that have come through, trust me. No these are your world strings I want to see. It's my kind of magic. Though I have more magic than that, I just like seeing people's strings." He sighed. "Admittedly, Jumper is better at it than me but he's been gone for a while now."

"Jumper?"

"Oh, um…if you see a balding version of me with a leather coat, that's Jumper. You'll probably meet him eventually." He stretched his fingers and hopped a little to get closer to them. He held his hands out. "Hands?"

Lalna looked down before looking back at him. They held their hands out in his. "Okay…?"

Ridgus began lightly rubbing their hands before pinching his fingers on their right hand and pulling. He frowned, doing the same with their left. "Well that's odd…"

"What is odd?" Lalna asked, tilting their head.

"What? Oh right." Ridgus let go of one of their hands, putting his over their eyes. He muttered something quietly, in a language Lalna recognized Versa had used when she found their soul before motioning to their hands. "See for yourself."

Lalna looked down, seeing a silver string wrapped around their left hand and a teal string on their right hand. "What are those?"

"Those…" Ridgus pointed to the strings. "Are your world strings. See, the silver is this world, the Common Room. The blue is…well I can only guess it's your world."

"And that's odd?"

"No. What's odd, is that there's one on each hand. There's only one person I know that has that, and that's Daddy." He paused. "And that's only because of the sheer amount of worlds he's been to. You though…it's curious as to why you have them on both hands."

"Perhaps…it's because I'd be classified as ambidextrous?" Lalna tilted their head again.

"Amb- well maybe. It's definitely interesting for sure. If I pull on the blue one, I can see your story as to how you got here so give me a moment." Ridgus grabbed the teal string and lightly pulled, snapping it like one of those snap bracelets. He frowned in thought, scanning the string. He pointed near where his fingers were holding it and sighed. He snapped the string again, lightly pushing it back into their hand. He sighed. "Well, I saw what you saw. Flash of light, looks a lot like lightning honestly, but since you're…well, alive, it must have been magical lightning." He put his hands over their eyes for a moment before waving his hands over theirs. "There may be one person we can talk to about -." He blinked, looking over his shoulder. "Clara? Oh? Well this should be interesting. Yeah, I know. I'll walk her through it."

"Ridgus?"

Ridgus looked over to Lalna with a smile. "We have a new guest." He chuckled. "I'll see you later, Lalna." He closed his eyes, still chuckling softly.

__________________________________________________

Nano shook slightly looking around herself. She turned to see a white wooden door with a faintly glowing green light in the middle.

“Did it work or am I…” she shook her head stopping that train of thought. Slowly she started to look around the brightly lit room around her. Shuddering slightly looking around quickly thinking she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned before shaking her head.

“Must be my imagination again.” She muttered moving towards the couch. There seemed to be a figure laying on it.

“Did someone say something?” the blond man asked looking up. “Kim?”

“Kim? Who’s Kim?” Nano responded frowning. The man looked so familiar to her. Blond hair and green eyes but something seemed off about him.

“I’m sorry who are you?” she questioned.

“Uh Strife. Will Strife.” He said sitting up.

“Strife? But you’re not…”she began before he started chuckling. She stopped now noticing the man was wearing a sort of baggy red sweats.

“Well assuming by your appearance and how you’re acting you’re new around here.” He said grinning widely.

“I suppose you could say that. So who are you? Really. You’re not William Strife.” She said moving around the couch.

“Oh which version of me do you know? Probably the stuffy business man. Used to be like that a…while ago.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uh yeah Strife Solutions. We took contracts from there from time to time according to Dr. Xephos.” She stopped as she noticed the man on the couch stiffen slightly.

“What did you say?”

“About Strife Solutions?” she asked curiously.

“No, no what did you call him? Xeph I mean.” He said sitting up more nearly leaning towards her.

“Dr. Xephos?” she questioned.

“There’s only two worlds that would even call him that and I’m from one of them. That means you’re from…” the man paused before his frown quickly shifted to a glowing smile. One that reminded her of the looks Lalna would give her when she’d give into silly requests. He got up slowly and she noticed that the clothes seemed extra baggy on him.

“Dr. Nano Sounds?” he asked still grinning.

“Yes. Sorry but do I know you?” the man shook his head no in response.

“Nope but I’ve read a lot about you. Oh Dr. Coffee will be relieved to hear that it was you to come looking for them instead of…him.” Will said the smile never leaving his face. “I need to let her and probably Ridgus know that you’re here. Actually this is good timing.”

The man moved towards a darker toned wooden door. He knocked a couple times before it opened. She watched as a dark haired woman appeared in the doorway as it swung open. The two chatted for a little bit while Nano shifted from foot to foot. Something about this room seemed off putting to her. She couldn’t put her finger on it but it felt almost too warm.

Nano blinked slightly as the woman moved from out of the door. She gestured to her to come over which Nano grudgingly listened to heading next to the blond man.

“Hello Dr. Sounds. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Clara Coffee or Dr. Coffee if you prefer. I guess you could say I’m in charge around here.” The woman said smiling in a very motherly warm fashion. “So I need to ask an important question. How did you get here?”

“Uh hi. I’m still unclear of where I am first of all. Second I went through this door with a light.” She said messing with the strap to her bag.

“Dimensional door? Interesting. Very interesting. How did you get that to work?” The woman shook her head. “Sorry I’m getting ahead of myself. Ridgus is probably almost done talking to them if he’s only doing the basics. The other one is sleeping I think since Lally set up the device.”

“I’m sorry what are you talking about?” Nano asked blinking.

“Oh right. You’re in a hub of sorts. Everyone around here are from different worlds. Strife that you met.” The woman motioned to the blond man who’d sat back down on the couch relaxing. “Is from a world nicknamed Dark Labs. I’m from a different world called Originals or Ancients depending on who you ask. We’ve actually lost…” the woman paused touching a device in her ear.

“Alright I’ll be there in a second.” She said her smile falling. She looked back to Nano who had started to rub her hands nervously. “Sorry about that Dr. Sounds I‘ve got to run. I’ll call to Ridgus and let him know you’re here. You’ll want to see the person he’s talking to right now anyway.” Clara turned back through the door.

After a few minutes of waiting Clara reemerged with a small smile. “Alright Dr. Sounds. I’ll be seeing you later. Give them a hug for me.” She said before waving heading through a different door away from him her.


	7. Game of Chess

Lalna tilted their head at the new person who was platforming. They squeaked and threw their arms over the person across from them.

"Nano! You're alright, it's good to see you. How have you been these last few weeks?" They're voice was chipper and if their eyes could change color they'd be a light green.

"Wh- Lalna? Lalna! You're here! How are you...wait, back up. Weeks?" Nano's eyes widened and she looked around quickly, her expression full of confusion.

"Yes. Rythian and I have been here for a little over fourteen days." They paused, nodding. "I believe that is correct."

"Lalna you've only been gone a day! Xephos has been up my ass trying to figure out where you've -." She stopped, recognizing the furrowed brow, knowing full their eyes would be a dark red if she could see them. "Lalna?"

"He's not here, is he?" Their voice was steady and they were watching her closely.

"Well no. He's back where I went through the door originally. He was waiting to make sure I - oh..." She rubbed her arm before swallowing. "I...do need to check in Lalna. It'll be okay. He was just...worried about you."

Lalna looked away, their shoulders slumping.

Nano gave a small hesitant smile before tapping her ear. Instantly her head was filled with the stern voice of Dr. Xephos.

"Nano, where are you? Have you found Lalna yet?"

"I don't know where I am and yes, I have." She sighed. "Lalna is fine, would you like me to -."

"I'm coming through."

Lalna looked to her quickly. They shook their head. Nano squeaked. "I d-don't think that's necessary! They're fine!"

"I believe I'll be the judge of that, Dr. Sounds." He paused on the other end. "I will see you shortly. Be sure you don't lose Lalna again."

With a click the communicator went quiet. Nano bit her lip and she looked to Lalna. "I'm sorry Lalna he's -."

"I'm aware. I'm informing Mr. Coffee so he can set up the maze. I believe that is the course of action for this." Lalna nodded before looking to a nearby clock. "I believe it is time for us to deal with this within the main room. The girls are to be sleeping soon."

"Lalna? What's going -."

Lalna smiled wide. "Xephos will have to work to talk to me here. I quite like being on the prominent side."

Nano frowned. "Lalna, what are you doing?"

"I am not doing anything, Nano." If Nano had been able to see clearly, she would have seen that their eyes had turned a smug yellow. "The Coffee Family is though. We should go Nano, Rythian will be so happy to see you!"

______________________________

 

A few minutes after the talk everyone had started to gather inside to the rustic looking living room. Clara was already on the couch typing on a tablet. Rythian was sat next to her rubbing at the mask before looking up at the door opening. He smiled seeing Lalna before looking to a different door opening to see the sweat clothed Strife and a girl talking walking in.

He stood up smiling. “Nano?”

“Rythian! Are you ok?” She asked hurrying to him.

“Well a little tired but yeah I’m ok. Haven’t killed anyone accidently over here if that’s what you meant.” He said messing with his hair in the back. “What about you? You look like you haven’t slept in weeks.”

“22 hours but that’s all why do you guys keep saying it’s been weeks?” Nano asked looking around frowning slightly.

“Must be how Rythian and Lalna got here.” Clara said never pausing in her typing. “And we’re running out of time for updates on our soon to be honored guest from Wrath.”

“What do you mean?” Will asked sitting on the rather dusty arm chair.

“Lets see. Well if I was him, we do share a lot of qualities, and I knew where my life’s work was….” She paused looking to Nano, “and I now know my transportation was safe I’d walk through in…” She stopped holding up five fingers slowly lowering one finger at a time. She stopped at three as a loud alarm went off.

“Impressive he beat me by three seconds” she said shaking her head. Nano looked to see a different blond man walk in holding a small box as the alarm turned off.

“Anyone care to explain why intruder alarm has gone off this time? Preferably before Albi or Versa hear it and freak out.” The man asked moving towards the couch. Nano blinked seeing a light almost uranium color to the man’s eyes.

“Sorry dear. Powered person just tried to get through.” Clara said putting the tablet down. “Lalna dear can you go ask one of your brothers where my chess board is?”

Lalna’s eyes went a vibrant green nodding to her, “Of course mom. Sorry for the headache with the alarm dad” They said before heading down a hallway.

“What…what’s going on?” Nano asked.

“We were expecting you and your boss….” Clara started before the man interjected.

“We were? Since when?”

“Since Lalna and Rythian first showed up, Livid.” Will said shaking his head. “You know the reason the intruder alarm is set too new Xephos’s instead of everyone?” he continued as the man blinked.

“Wait the scientist? Super genius? Reason we adopted the robotic child?” Livid asked in quick succession.

“Yes dear. I think I would like to have a chess game with the man who thinks he knows and owns the world.” Clara said calmly as the silver body came back in carrying the folded board under an arm. She looked over to the woman.

“Dr. Sounds I need to borrow something from you really quick before my husband goes and collects the man from an unending maze.” She said holding her hand out to the woman. “Your earpiece. I need its frequency to match mine. La…sorry Livid dear. Can you go let Lewis know we may need him? And then you can collect our new arrival.” She said as Nano took the piece out of her ear and put it into her hand.

“Alright dear. Be safe. We don’t know what exactly he’s capable of.” Livid said before heading down the hallway. Nano watched the woman grab her tablet and tinker with her headset. As the woman worked she grabbed a different type of one from her own ear. She continued to tinker with it before chuckling and exclaiming proudly.

“Got it! Alright! Thank you, Dr. Sounds. Oh, I also added my frequency to your headset in case you need me or would like to listen in. It’s going to be fun, I haven’t had someone to match wits with in a long time” Clara said the gentle smile never leaving her lips. Nano took the ear piece placing it back in her ear before Lalna took her arm.

“Come on Nano Rythian and I will bake you some cookies. I have learned how to do peanut butter cookies.” They said their eyes still the green.

“Yeah they’re pretty decent for being a first try for them.” Rythian reassured her leading the way down a hallway.

Clara smiled unfolding the board placing the pieces so that the empty chair a head of her would eventually have the first move. She leaned back into the couch turning a tiny knob on her earpiece before smiled to herself waiting patiently.

As it turned out she didn’t have to wait as the man came out of a long hallway. She smiled seeing the long calculating steps in his stride. His arms neatly folded behind his back seemingly almost military style. He moved very swiftly to be next to the setup.

“Good evening Dr. Llewellyn Xephos.” Clara said calmly smiling. “I’ve been expecting you.”

“Am I to assume you are the reason I ended up in some sort of maze?” The man asked before looking around him taking in his surroundings.

“In a way yes that was my family’s doing. I am Dr. Clara Coffee and this is my home.” She said standing moving to him. Slowly she extended her hand to the man.

“You may address me as Dr. Xephos.” He said taking the hand. “Now my associate Dr. Sounds should have been received before me. She informed me that she found my robot model L41.” He continued letting go of the hand returning to what Clara recognized was an almost perfect parade at ease stance.

“Ah you’re quite right Dr. Xephos. Currently the two are safely being looked after by my own team. To ensure there has been no harm done by the world travel. Dr. Sounds seemed unsure of herself and dimensional doors are hit and miss. A scientist of your caliber should recognize that.” She reassured the smile never leaving her mouth.

“Well then I would like to see my L41 named Lalna.” He said firmly.

“See that’s the thing they don’t wish to see you. And as their now guardian I will fulfill their wish on that.” She said shrugging slightly. The man frowned at this notion as a message came over his headset. She smiled softly hearing the same message of concern.

“You better let your little team know you’re ok.” She said as he turned to answer his head piece. The man paused in the motion frowning seemingly confused at the woman in front of her.

He touched his earpiece saying slightly hushed, “I’m alright I’ve made it through just fine. Contact again in a few minutes.”

She chuckled hearing the “roger that” over the piece. “Seems like an outdated way of signing off don’t you think Dr. Xephos?”

“So you can hear them.” He said simply as the woman’s expression never changed.

“Oh I can do more than hear your little team. Would you like a demonstration to understand what you’re dealing with?” she asked and before he could respond she leaned back looking towards the hallway. “It’s ok Lewis you can come out.”

The man turned his head to see himself or very close to himself walk out of the hallway. He was fidgeting with his hands as he moved across the room to her. She took her earpiece out handing it to the man who quickly put it in.

“Go ahead Lewis. We’re protecting you.” He nervously nodded. He took a deep breath closing his eyes prepping himself. As he reopened his eyes they matched the cold hard look Dr. Xephos was giving. He touched the earpiece as the cold steady voice left him.

“Yeah I hear you. I’ve made contact and will be coming back through soon with an update.” Dr. Xephos’s eyes grew wide as he heard the “Roger that Dr. Xephos” response back. The man ahead of him expression softened taking the piece out handing it to the woman again.

“I’m sorry Lewis but you did well. Please finish filing the Ender Treatment paperwork before you head to bed.” The woman said gently putting the ear piece back in.

“Of course Dr. Coffee.” The man said before heading down the hallway once again. The woman looked to the stunned looking look-a-like.

“Now do you understand what we have?” she asked the gentle smile never wavering.

“Yes. So, what do you want from him?” Dr. Xephos asked his arms reappearing crossing over his chest.

“You mean Lalna? Oh, my nothing I just wish to have a chess game and talk with you about them.” She said sitting back next to the board. She motioned for him to sit which he grudgingly accepted. “I haven’t talked with someone on my level of intellect in so long. You get the first move my dear…Elly.” she said motioning to him.


	8. Butt Print

Clara smirked chuckling hearing the door close. She looked up to see the metal body of Lalna. Their eyes were a bright red.

"Oh dear, come here." She said standing up opening up her arms. They moved over finding themselves in her arms.

"Mom?" They asked their eyes shifting to purple.

"Shhh it's ok Lalna. He's not coming back for a long time. I promise." She said soothingly.

"But he said one week before I have to go back." Lalna said visibly upset.

"Ah but don't forget there seems to be a gap in time. Nano will listen in so we can see the difference. And anyway, Elly was just a sore loser anyway. Probably would have gotten longer if I didn't critique his morality choices with you and correcting his math while we talked." She said before having them lean forward kissing their forehead.

Slowly their eyes became a darkened green.

"So, I get to stay?" Lalna asked tilting their head.

"We'll find a way Lalna. Anyway, you should go rest up. You and Rythian were going to do a test run at the mall tomorrow remember?" Clara mentioned patting them on the shoulder.

"Oh, you are correct mom. Will you be sleeping too?" They asked.

"Yeah I need to track your father down and make sure your youngest siblings were fed but yeah I'll eventually sleep." She said the smile becoming heavy and fake. They nodded turning and heading away before pausing slightly.

"Lalna? What is it?" Clara asked.

"I thought I picked up a heartbeat besides yours for a second there but I'm not picking it up anymore."

"Might have been Lala running through. Your brother and brother-in-law can't seem to control that puppy." She said shaking her head.

"Yes, you're probably right mom. I love you mom." Lalna said nodding.

"I love you too Lalna. Good night." She said and watched them head into a hallway.

* * *

 

Nano sat on the couch fiddling with a tablet the scientist woman had given her. She paused thinking she heard something behind her. Quickly she turned only to see nothing there. There was a soft pop and she looked to see the well-dressed auburn man.

"Well aren't you jumpy."  Ridge said smirking.

"Was it you that was behind me?" Nano asked flexing her hand slightly putting the tablet down.

"Hmmm? Nope that wasn't me. Lally sent me to find Lala. Darn thing ran off again." He said moving around the room to behind the couch.

"There you are you silly puppy." He added straightening up with the little corgi puppy. "What are you doing back there like there's someone loving on you?" He asked petting the pup.

"Is that all that's behind there?" Nano asked before looking herself.

"What's got you three on edge? I noticed Rythian seemed fidgety more than usual." Ridge mentioned sitting next to her.

"I don't know it's this feeling since I got here. I think Rythian is hiding something from Lalna and me. He had run off and something must have happened. You guys know of Lomadia right?"

"Part owl? Yeah we got that part of the story. Lily had a bit of an episode over I think it was Nilesy. She hasn’t read since honestly. T's been reading to her." Ridge explained as the puppy escaped his grasp.

"See I don't really know anything that you guys don't already know except Lomadia was there. The day they both disappeared to here. That tells me he ran off to her group." Nano explained picking the tablet back up.

"Her group which consists of who?" Ridge asked but Nano merely shrugged.

"I know Nilesy, Lomadia..." She paused "there was another kid a speedster. Lalna threatened him and Nilesy stopped trying to kill Rythian."

"A speedster? Darker skin?" Ridge asked thinking.

"Yeah well mostly dark." Nano said nodding.

"Yeah we know who that is then. There's art of four people in that group. The only mystery is the fourth. I can ask Clara to talk to Rythian if you'd like." He said before looking around again.

“That would be nice. Although I need to go grab Rythian and make sure Lalna is doing okay among others. Rythian isn’t much better than them socially.” She said laying the tablet down on the table getting up. She moved to the large wooden door before chuckling.

“Your puppy is behind the couch again by the way.” She mentioned before heading into the door. Ridge laughed moving and scooping the little dog before heading down the hallway.

After a few quiet moments, a sleep deprived looking Rythian came out of the wooden door strapping the device back around his mouth. He looked up to see the scientist woman walking from a different door.

“Afternoon Dr. Coffee.” He said simply sitting on the couch blinking very slowly.

“Afternoon. How did Lalna do at the mall?” Clara asked sitting in a chair near him grabbing the tablet Nano had left on the table.

“They did alright. It wasn’t busy thankfully. A little bit of a freak out in one of the stores but I think I distracted them enough so we didn’t have to abort it.” Rythian mentioned before letting out a large verbal yawn. “oh…sorry about that.”

“It’s ok. Are you ok Rythian? You seem more tired than before. No one around here is keeping you up right?” Clara asked looking over to him.

“I don’t think so I just keep having these nightmares about….” He paused before shaking his head.

“Rythian you realize we know what happened before you arrived here.” Clara stated simply pulling something up on the tablet. The man quickly looked at her his eyes wide. “Yes, we know, or at least what the one named Wrath has told us. You see Lily may not read anymore but T does and Lily sees the artwork every time.” She continued before showing artwork of black haired figure with glasses.

Rythian visibly moved back away. She chuckled slightly scrolling through it again. “Not the reaction I was expecting. Oh no, wait this is because I’m Lalna’s parent isn’t it?” she asked glancing up. The man merely nodded.

“Well you don’t have to worry. Just tell my child the truth of what happened ok? If they’re ok I’m ok. Now their father may be a different story but we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”  She said still scrolling as though looking for something.

“So what’s this about? All the talk of before I mean.” Rythian said relaxing again rubbing his eyes.

“We just would like to know more. More about the group you ended up with.” Clara stated showing the photo of four people.

“I thought you said you already knew.” Rythian mentioned frowning slightly.

“Well like I said Lily stopped reading and considering I’m glitched to only Lily’s memory it’s making this a bit rough. Now then…” she pointed to the picture again. “We know about Lomadia and a bit about Nilesy. What about these two?”

“The darker skinned one is Panda. He’s a speedster with Type 1 diabetes. Not a big fan of me I have to say.” He said sighing. “The other one’s name is Zylus. He’s a mind reader and a bit of a nervous wreck…” He paused frowning. Clara followed suit having heard what could be described as a sharp intake of air.

“Rythian….do me a favor go knock on the blue door please. We need Lily and T in control while I ask some question to all three of you ok?” Rythian nodded following her instructions. She got up herself heading down a hallway.

After a few minutes of regrouping there was chattering in the brightly lit living room. Lalna seemed to be messing with their thumbs as Nano worked on her tablet again with Rythian seemingly watching over her shoulder curiously asking questions. Clara looked around as the blond man named Livid came out to stand near her. She seemed to be looking around before focusing slightly on an empty chair near them. She shook her head slightly before turning her attention to the three outsiders.

“Ok we need to talk. I’m actually very worried about you three. I know it’s been a few days but according to Nano it’s only been part of a day in your world. That means you’ll be here for a while and I want you guys to be happy. So, let’s get everything out on the table. Namely Rythian. I’ve been doing some digging through Lily’s memory of your story. Now I know this will be hard to remember but I have to bring it up. Lily stopped reading your story at the _Joule’s_ massacre. In fact she couldn’t read that one at all.” Clara explained.

“don’t blame her…” Rythian said very hushed under his breath. Clara saw Lalna look down their eyes shifting to a light purple color. Clara cleared her throat in annoyance.

“Anyway this means that despite Lily skipping the quote unquote villains chapter she has a fair amount of memory of the four. So then which of you three knew Zylus could go invisible?” Clara asked crossing her arms. Her eyes glanced over to the empty chair. Rythian very hesitantly raised his hand.

“I uh did. I found out when I was living with them.” He said avoiding everyone’s eye contact.

“Alright. Now then does Zylus know that when he’s sitting on something plush he still leaves a butt print?” she asked glancing back to the chair which had a clear impression as though being sat on. The three looked at each other before looking to the chair.


	9. Minds of the Multi

Lalna’s eyes shifted to fuscia before red. They seemed to be staring at the chair.

“Mom’s right.” Lalna stated firmly. Their eyes never moving from the spot. Nano looked to Lalna worriedly. “There’s a heartbeat in brother-in-law’s chair.”

“Lalna calm. We don’t want to make this man run. We only wish to talk to him.” Clara implored. Lalna’s eyes did not shift but they seemed to become more ridged in their stance. “Lalna….”

“I will not attack him mom.” They said simply causing Clara to sigh softly.

“Ok. Now then. Zylus there’s no point in hiding.” There was a long pause before the woman continued. “Come on butt print any day now.”

“Butt print dear?” Livid asked looking to her curiously.

“Yes butt print. I won’t call him his name until I can see his face.” Clara said simply never looking away from the spot.

It took a little bit before a man appeared sitting in the chair. A finger was messing with a crown necklace around his neck, He leaned against the back sighing slightly not even looking at them.

“Well then….” Clara started before he cut her off now leaving the crown alone again.

“Yeah hi. Before it comesh out.” He said raising one finger. “I came with Nano ushing camouflashe,” A second finger was raised. “I wash shent by Nileshy to find out where Rythian had dishappeared to.” Then a third finger was raised, “I can’t shtop the mind reading thing. If you know how to I would love to hear.” There was a long quiet pause before he grumbled slightly. “yeah that’sh what I thought.” Slowly a fourth finger was raised. “Shame goesh with the lishp. Onshe again if you can shtop it I’m all earsh.”

There was a long drawn out pause before Clara started laughing. Zylus blinked frowning at the laughing woman.

“you’re not sherious.” He said moving his whole body towards her. The other two frowned and Lalna’s eyes shifted to an orange color. “Can you really?” he asked his eyes widening.

The laughing woman started to slow the pace nodding slowly to him, “Give…give me some time and I might be able to help you with that at least.” She took a deep breath before smiling.

“You can stop his lisp?” Nano asked.

“Well it’s not like a stutter. A lisp mostly comes from the vocal cords, placement of tongue, teeth you know things like that. Might actually be able to come up with some sort of collar device to correct it.” Clara explained and Nano could be seen taking down notes. Zylus blinked.

“Collar? Like a dog?” he asked before shuddering and glaring at Rythian slightly.

“What I didn’t say anything.” Rythian said leaning back. “You can thank your friend on that when you see him again.”

“Can I even get back?” Zylus asked looking to Clara again. She brought her hand to her chin deep in thought. Zylus winced slightly as she thought. “Transhlate pleashe?”

“Well for those who can’t hear my thoughts I’ll vocalize it. The problem is the time differential. Lalna dear do you remember how long it was between you and Rythian getting here and Nano arriving?” Clara prompted towards Lalna. They looked down before responding.

“It was 14 days.” Their eyes remained the orange as they continued. “Nano claimed it had barely been 24 hours in our world. Meaning there was roughly a 13-day gap between us.”

“correct until now. Since Nano came followed by Elly both here and back the gap has lessened. Maybe a week for a day. This means if we send Zylus through the door he arrived here through the gap will lessen even more.” Clara explained.

“Meaning we’d have to go back sooner.” Nano said pausing in her typing.

“But I don’t want to go back mom!” Lalna whined in a high pitched frequency their eyes shifting to a light purple. “I like it here with y….you and…” they looked up to the confused quiet blond. “and d…dad.”

“Lalna you need to calm down dear. We don’t want you guys going back there either. The more I hear about this place the less I like it.” Clara said sighing. Just out of sight Zylus had started to double over gripping his head. His breathing becoming irregular.

“Dear….” Livid said simply.

“Huh?” she looked to see Zylus her eyes widening. “Oh dear Zylus! Are you ok?”

“Sho….sho loud. Can’t tell who….” He muttered as she moved towards him.

“I should leave dear. I seem to be causing the man some pain. Must not be used to something like me.” He said before turning around. “I’m going to go find my twin.” With that he left.

“Oh dear…I’m so sorry Zylus. I suppose I didn’t even consider my husband’s mind is still broken beyond repair.” Clara said as softly as she could, rubbing his back.

“What…. happened? Hish mind ish…it’sh sho…” Zylus stumbled out. But Clara just shook her head.

“Another time you can hear it from my mind so you don’t have to go back into his. Just know what happened absolutely broke him. He puts on a brave smile and a cheer attitude around his kids and most others but…” she gave a small sigh.

“He’sh shnapped. God damn it. I can’t tell whoshe worshe. Him or Nileshy.” He said rubbing his temples slowly. There was a long awkward paused before Clara mentioned softly to him.

“What was it like? If it’ll help your head I mean.”

“Like a shwirling tornado. Shcreaming of the name Lalna. They shounded like they were pleading. There were othersh huge figuresh shtanding over me glaring down sheemingly made of shtone. Bright flashesh and the feeling of shuffication that I didn’t know was posshible outshide of drowning.” He muttered as softly as he could. Clara shook her head slightly continuing to rub his back.

“Would you like some medicine?” she asked gently. He nodded slightly to her his eyes closed tight. She looked up to Lalna who nodded hurrying away. “Alright Lalna will be back with the medicine. We’ll try to figure out how to get you home ok?” Once again he gave a tiny nod.

* * *

 

After another few days Clara sat in the bright room talking to a blond man with thick sideburns. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“You’re not serious Kirin.” She grumbled slightly.

“Unfortunately, yeah I am serious. Sorry I don’t know how I ended up there in the first place. The district I was looking through must have been on the edge of another and I ended up there. I didn’t mean to transport them here I didn’t even realize I did till you brought up the light they saw.” The man explained rubbing the back of his neck.

“Did you at least find him?” Clara asked sighing not noticing Lalna by the door.

“No but I’ll keep working on it.” Kirin said moving to stand up.

“No not yet we need to figure out a safe way to get them back here after they go home. I will not let that mad man keep my child.” Clara said her voice very stern. “And not just them. I want this to be a safe haven from that mad man and his labs.”

“Do you really mean that mom?” Lalna asked their eyes a pale orange.

“Oh Lalna. I would never let you go back to him for good. You’re my child not his experiment. Kirin is going to set up a door at your flat and connect it to here.” Clara explained. Lalna’s eyes shifted to green before orange.

“Is that how you’re getting Zylus home?” they asked curiously.

“Actually no see if he used Kirin’s the time would sync up perfectly minus the time delay from here and Bristol. What we need to do to delay you three going home is trick Elly here.” Clara said pulling her tablet out. Lalna’s eyes became a fuscia watching her type.

“Why do we have to bring him back?” they said their voice becoming firm. “He will demand that Nano and I go back with him.”

“Don’t worry Lalna please. I’ll be the one to distract him. We just need to give Zylus enough time to get through the door. I promise you he will not take you back until we’re ready for you guys to go back.” She said putting the tablet away giving them the softest smile she could.

Their eyes shifted to the pale orange. “What do I have to do?”

“Nothing in fact pretend to be shut down so Nano can call for him. I promise he will never see you. Just hang out in your chair and I’ll let you know when he leaves ok?” She said placing the headset into her ear. Their eyes shifted to a pale green nodding to her.

“I trust you mom. I hope you can help them.” They said and Clara smiled turning back to the blond to plan.


	10. A Small Reunion

The warehouse was empty but for two Yoglabs guards that were lazily watching the dimensional door. They droned about nothing as Xephos left through the door. As silent as death and as invisible as air, Zylus hurried to the far wall. Taking quiet breaths to calm himself. The barrage of voices dwindled to the two in the room, letting him relax. One man - he didn't know or care who - was thinking about food. The other was thinking how irritated he was he had to do this. Zylus closed his eyes, waiting for Xephos to come back through. Zylus watched the dimensional door, remembering what the scientist woman had said about time differentials. His own thoughts wandered to how long it would take Xephos to come back.

After roughly ten minutes had passed, the light flickered on and the pepper haired scientist bristled out of the door. His glasses slid part way down his nose, his shoulders tense and his eyes icy with irritation. He brushed passed the guards, glaring at them.

"Open the door." He demanded, crossing his arms.

"S-Sir?" Zylus watched as the guards moved toward the doors. He inched closer, waiting to squeeze through to escape. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. One of you keep an eye on the door. One of you come with me." Xephos fixed his glasses before straightening out his posture. "I have some things to do back at the labs."

The guards shared a look before nodding. "Yessir."

The warehouse doors opened and Zylus hurried through them praying that no one noticed. He hurried through the warehouses until the area became familiar again. He released the breath he was holding as he went into their own rented warehouse, cleaned up from their previous use of it. He took a deep breath, falling to the floor as his shell fell. He pat at his pockets, feeling the voice recorder in one and his cellphone in the other.

He pulled his phone out, quickly dialing the number to check in. After two rings it a familiar voice answered.

 _"Zylus?"_ Nilesy's voice on the other end was a welcoming sound for once.

 _"Zylus!"_ He smiled hearing Lomadia past Nilesy. _"Is he alright?"_

 _"I knew he'd make it."_ He could hear Panda, making him shake his head.

"Yeah Nileshy. It'sh me. I made it there and back. I have shome newsh." He paused, leaning his head against the wall. "Could you guysh get me? I'm exhaushted..."

 _"Yeah of course Zy. Where are you?"_ Nilesy asked him.

"Warehoushe. Jusht be careful. Yoglabsh goonsh are hanging out at a nearby box." He closed his eyes again.

_"Lomadia?"_

_"I'll be there in a few minutes."_ There was a ruffle of feathers over the phone before silence again.

"Thanksh..." Zylus smiled. "Oh could shomeone -."

 _"I'll get your migraine meds and some water for when you get back."_  Zylus chuckled hearing Nilesy.

"Thanksh...I'll talk more when I get home. Shee you then." He hung up before waiting for a response, waiting for Lomadia to come for him.

________________________

A quiet flight and soft thoughts from Lomadia's mind later, the two came in through the window of the flat.

"Zylus!" Panda hurried toward him, holding a cup of water and some pills in his other hand. "I'll put it down here. Were they terrible? How'd you make it? Did they find you?"

Zylus put his hand up, holding his head, the multiple minds beginning to invade his own thoughts. "Pleashe..." He took a deep breath, moving over to the items Panda had brought to him. He slowly took the pills before leaning on the counter. One thought broke through that made him look over to Nilesy, the man watching him carefully. "He'sh okay."

Nilesy visibly relaxed and nodded. "You should lay down."

"I think I'll do that." Zylus pulled the voice recorder from his pocket, placing it on the counter. "From Rythian. I'll be out onshe thish headache shtopsh."

He shook his head slowly before moving into his dark room to rest. When he came to again, the sun was peeking through his window. He couldn't hear the thoughts of anyone in the living room if they were out there. He faintly felt the fading dreams from Panda and the solid sleep from Lomadia. After a moment he changed out of the clothes from the night before and moved out to the living room. He was welcomed to quiet noise coming from the television, with Nilesy sitting on the couch, the voice recorder in his hands, finger hovering over the rewind button.

"Couldn't shleep?" Zylus moved to the kitchen to get some water for the two of them before making his way to the chair near the couch.

"Good morning to you as well. Feeling better?" Nilesy glanced up, pushing his glasses up his nose again. The voice recorder clicked.

Zylus shrugged, handing Nilesy the glass. "Migrane ish gone, sho at leasht that'sh shomething." He paused. "You have queshtionsh about the recording." Nilesy smirked. "Look, it'sh been a long few daysh and I jusht want thish to be shimple. Do you want me to give my two shents or not?"

"Please do, because some of this has me -."

"Worried. Yeah, letsh hear it and I'll help where you shtop." Zylus sat back, sighing. Nilesy gave a small smile before pressing play. Rythian's voice was calm and the soft accent was something Zylus could tell put Nilesy slightly at ease.

_"Nilesy if you're listening to this then Zylus made it safely home. I am safe."_

Nilesy stopped the recording. "He says he's safe but if he were, he'd have come back through with you. That was the plan. You were supposed to bring him back here." He sighed. "He doesn't sound like he's being forced to say this. But…"

"Nileshy. He'sh alright." Zylus gave a small smile before taking a sip from his water. "He probably soundsh a little shtresshed shinshe I was trying to make him shtresshed."

Nilesy stared at Zylus a moment before muttering something incoherently. " Fine." He pressed play again.

_"We're not sure how we got here but according to Clara we're in another dimension."_

Nilesy opened his mouth as Zylus put a hand up. Zylus took a deep breath. "She'sh a crazy woman who ish practically in charge of the plashe. She'sh good people Nileshy." He paused. "Crap…"

"Fiver." Nilesy shook his head. "If you say so. What's this about another dimension?"

"A big headache." Zylus rolled his hand, to get him to continue.

_"Lalna and Nano are here with me but they have to go home soon."_

" _It's_ there?" Nilesy growled.

"Um…yesh. Powerlessh, but there. Clara ish keeping an eye on the robot." Zylus quickly took another drink from his glass as a barrage of thoughts came from Nilesy, making his head spin. "Nilesh…pleashe. I'm trying to help with thish. Try to keep your thoughtsh…calm."

Nilesy made a short tsk, roughly pressing play again.

_"Clara and Livid wanted me to tell all of you Lomadia, you and even Panda that if you want a safe place where you're revered instead of shunned their home is open. A man is setting up a door at Nano's flat so they can get back easily."_

"A couple questions here." Nilesy held up a finger with each question. "First, who's Livid? Second, how does she know us by name since she's offering _us_ a place to stay. Third, _who_ is this man setting up the door and why is it at Nano's place and not somewhere else? Is this some Yoglabs trick?"

Zylus blinked at him before closing his eyes tightly. He groaned, rubbing his eyes after setting his glass down. "Sho many queshtionsh." He took a deep breath, moving rub his temples, the headache beginning to come back. "Livid ish Clara'sh hushband. Hish head make'sh my head hurt. A lot. She knowsh ush by name becaushe of shome book that they have accessh to. Don't ashk I don't undershtand. And I have no idea who ish shetting up the door. He'sh blonde and likesh lightning. All thingsh conshidered, he might be your type."

Nilesy rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer the last one."

"Thish ishn't a Yoglabsh trick. If it were, I'd be shtuck in that warehoushe or worshe." Zylus sighed. "There'sh not much left of the recording. Pleashe go eashy on the mashine."

Nilesy hit the play button gentler.

 _"When they come back you four should go through that door. I miss you guys."_ The recording cut off as a woman and an electronic male voice began speaking in the background.

Nilesy looked at Zylus, his eyes took a shine like sea glass. "Zylus…"

"He ish shafe. I shwear on my life." He paused before looking to the ceiling. "I plan to go back. I don't know how long it'll take for them to come back through. There'sh shome time differenshe that I don't undershtand. It'sh a good eshcape."

"You trust them?"

"Not on my life. But I'd rather take my chanshesh there than with Yoglabsh right now." Zylus said simply.

Nilesy watched him before tilting his head. "Something else happened when you were there."

Zylus's face turned a slight red. "There'sh thish puppy. Wouldn't leave me alone. Corgi. It'sh actually part of the reashon they found me."

Nilesy shook his head. "You'd risk going back there for a dog?"

Zylus shrugged, getting up from the chair. "I'm going to get Panda'sh shtuff ready for when he getsh up. I'm planning to go to Nano'sh flat about a week. We can all dishcussh this when we're all awake. Shound fair?" Nilesy nodded. "Maybe try to shleep. Maybe take a bath." He paused, looking over to him. "Rythian ish shtaying there."

Nilesy rubbed the back of his head before closing his eyes and nodded slowly. "Right. We'll talk about this later. Good night Zylus." He got up, moving in a hurry to his bedroom, slamming his door shut. Zylus sighed, turning off the television.


	11. Abandon Ship

A week passed fairly quickly for the group. Nilesy sat at the island of kitchen, watching as Zylus packed a backpack of clothing and some other items he knew the telepath would want. As Zylus had a small pile of electronics next to his bag. He made a face, causing Nilesy to laugh.

"It'sh harder to deshide than you'd think." Zylus looked at him quickly.

"Why don't you just bring all of them?" Nilesy leaned against the back of the couch.

"I don't have enough batteriesh." Zylus pointed to a bright green Gameboy color and a large gray block of an original Gameboy. "Both of thoshe take batteriesh." He pointed to a longer black PSP. "That one ushesh a wall charger but I don't think thish plashe hash that."

"Wait it doesn't?" Nilesy frowned. "Sounds pretty backwards."

"Well I mean it doesh but it hash to be converted to shomething called Redshtone Fluxsh."

"Redstone -." Nilesy made a face. "What in god's name is that?"

"I don't know." Zylus mumbled. "And I'd rather not have my PShP fried becaushe of shome magic mumbo jumbo."

Nilesy stared at him before sighing and rubbing his head. "Whatever you say." He shook his head, making his way to his bedroom.

"I'm leaving at dushk. If anyone ish joining me, Lomadia knowsh where Nano'sh flat ish."

Nilesy frowned, his hand paused on his doorknob before pushing into his room and slamming the door shut. Zylus watched after him a moment before shaking his head and continuing to pack his bag.

_______________________________

"You said Nano is there?" Zylus was standing by the door, the sun had gone down and he was getting ready to go to Nano's flat. Lomadia was handing him a paper with directions to her flat, her golden eyes inquisitive.

"Yesh. She wash ashking about you before I left." Zylus glanced at the paper before reaching for it. Lomadia pulled it away, making him groan. "Lomadia...pleashe..."

"I would like to see her." She shivered, making her wings shake. "I'll give it to you if you take me with you."

"I - I mean yeah shure." He blinked. "The invite wash for all of ush."

"Then I'm going." Lomadia nodded, handing him the paper.

Panda looked up from his place on the couch. "Want some back up?" Panda smiled before taking a sip from the juice box in his hand.

"That includesh you too, you know." Zylus sighed, shaking his head. He looked around the room, stopping on Nilesy's door. "Ish he coming?"

Panda looked to the door, slouching. "I don't know. He hasn't been out since earlier when you were packing. You can't hear him?"

"I don't make it a habit to go into hish head." Zylus rubbed his eyes. "You know what, I'm going. If you're joining me, I'll shee you there." He turned and quickly left the room.

Lomadia tilted her head before looking to Panda. "Are you going?"

"You feel comfortable going to this weird place he's been going on about?" Panda grumbled, sipping at the drink again.

"He says Nano is there and I would like to see her. And she's very smart and wouldn't fall into a trap." Lomadia said simply, crossing her arms. "So I am going."

"You're not worried about Niles?" He asked quietly.

Lomadia looked to his door, her shoulders slumping. "I am. But I believe he would join us if we went. They...Zylus said they like us there."

"No one likes us." Panda snapped.

Lomadia bristled. "I'm going." She hurried to the window, glancing at Nilesy's door before jumping through leaving Panda alone.

Panda closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. He looked to the bedroom again before jumping up from the couch. He paced a few feet in front of the couch before groaning loudly. "Why? Why are we like this! Why do you trust these strangers. I'm so _tired_ of this. Let's just get this over with and be betrayed like everything else we've done. Deadly robots and scientists. Sounds like a damn _paradise_!" Panda slammed his empty juice box into the trash before disappearing in a blur. A few moments later the front door opened and closed leaving the flat in silence.

Within Nilesy's room, the young man was sitting against the door. His knees pulled to his chest and a white cat mask sitting on the floor in front of him. His eyes were glossy, staring at the item. He heard the conversations in the other room before silence fell around him. The pressure in his head wasn't lessening and he slowly tilted his head, still watching the mask unblinking. "You let them go and now you're alone." His shoulders slumped, pulling his knees closer. His voice went quieter. "Always alone."

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. His body physically relaxed as he gingerly reached for the mask. "They always leave..." He paused. "Can't leave them." He frowned, grabbing the mask and putting it on. The weight felt welcoming before becoming normal. He smiled, putting his head against the wall. "Guess there's no other choice then, huh." He took a deep breath, grabbing his bag for nights out and hurried out of the room, getting the flat locked and turned off before heading after his flat mates.

The city roads were clear but he kept near the river, watching the water lap against the bank. He felt light and he paused, watching the water. His lip curled to a smile before slowly waving his hand. The water lightly churned and followed how his hand moved. He stopped, frowning. The water stopped with him. He tsked, turning on his heel and storming away, making the water flick back to its normal. His phone dinged. He pulled it out, showing an address from Panda. He smiled, recognizing the area. He pocketed his phone again before heading off.

When he reached the area of Nano's flat, Panda quickly got up. He blinked behind the mask. "Panda?"

"I waited for you." He shrugged. "I was gonna give you about ten more minutes before following the others."

Nilesy raised an eyebrow. "They've gone through."

Panda nodded. "Nano acid lady was waiting for us and she and Zy went through and then Lom followed them. I wanted to wait for you. I also wanted to make sure they made it through but I haven't seen them since they went through. I'm sure they're fine." Nilesy looked over his shoulder to the flat. "It's just in there. Weird light over it."

Nilesy gently pushed past him quietly. "And we just go through?"

"Yep. _Nilesy_..." Panda pouted behind him closing the door.

"Yeah?" He was walking toward the aforementioned door. It was the same color and design as the other doors in the flat. A light was built into it, a solid blue. He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head.

"I waited for you for so _long_." Panda pouted behind him. "The least you could do is kiss me."

Nilesy smirked, finally taking his eyes off the door. He walked over the Panda, leaning over and pecking him on the lips. Panda squeaked, pushing to continue the kiss but Nilesy broke away before gently bopping him on the head.

"Ow!" Panda zipped away, grabbing the bag by the chair. "That's mean..."

"Panda..." Nilesy spoke quietly as he moved toward the door.

Panda stuck his tongue out. "See you on the other side Niles." The door slid open revealing brightness and he disappeared.

Nilesy walked to the door as it shut, biting his lip. He swallowed before nodding to himself. As he reached to open the door, the light flickered between blue and a dark pink for a moment. The door wouldn't open. He frowned, pushing the door again. The light stopped on the dark pink, opening to his touch. The door beyond was black. He swallowed and stepped through.


	12. Chaos

The woman sighed annoyedly leaning back into the couch. She was looking over a tablet once in a while glancing behind toward a door with a strange light on top.

"Yes, yes..." She said impatiently looking forward into an eyepiece that was attached by a thin wire to her earpiece. She heard a slight buzzing causing her to glance over. The light had flickered to a green purple color causing her to place her tablet down. She saw Nano walk out of the door waving to her, "Yes I understand why Nano and Lalna have to stay at their place.” She paused slightly pointing towards the deep brown door. Nano nodded before pointing down a hallway.

“You will tell me if you're planning anything with them correct?" She continued giving the woman a thumbs up as she saw the light turn on again with the same green purple combo.

"Yes I understand but they are my child now also." She answered the voice now seeing Zylus walk through the door. Quickly she placed a finger over mouth to warn him. He gave a short nod in response.

"Yes I did receive your lovely gift. Just remember if they turn out to be a spy I will not hesitate in sending them back in multiple boxes. Now I need to go Elly. Something has come up that needs my attention." She said before pressing a button on the earpiece.

"Zylus good to see you got the message." Clara mentioned smiling as the man sat on the couch pulling a gaming device out of his bag.

"Good to shee you too Mrsh. Coffee. Lalna and Nano make it back to?" Zylus asked looking over to her.

"Not without an annoying headache. Anyway if you're waiting Lala should be out soon. Poor pup has been missing you." Clara said smiling. Zylus smiled back.

"And we can tesht my lishp mashine later." He mentioned before Clara heard the buzzing again and turned to see the door open.

She stood up seeing the blond figure rustle her feathers.

"Welcome you must be Ms. Lomadia."  Clara welcomed warmly flipping the eye piece up to stop looking through it. "I'm Clara Coffee it's so good to see you in person."

"Hello." The woman said simply looking around.

"Oh you're looking for Nano aren't you? She's a bit busy right now but someone else wants to meet you." She turned before calling out slightly loud. "Lily!"

There was a large squeal from a blue door. "Ms. Lomadia if I might suggest you move to be near that door she'll be out. That way if your friends decide to come through we aren't blocking the door." She said. The woman nodded moving as a figure flew out of the pink door. Zylus glanced up from his game to see a long blond haired girl with pure white wings seeming to try to keep her calm in front of Lomadia.

"Oh my god I can't believe it you're here!" The figure said excitedly.

"You have wings!" Lomadia proclaimed confused.

"Yeah I have wings. Oh my god your wings are beautiful!" The girl squealed slightly.

"Your wings are very beautiful ms..."

"I'm Lily!" She exclaimed to which Zylus' eyes grew.

"Mrsh. Coffee?" He called she moved to him.

"Yeah?"

"That'sh Lily? Like in charge of everyone here Lily?" He asked hushed pointing to the girl.

"Yes. She's been excited to not hide her wings since she heard Lomadia was coming." Clara said nodding.

"Come with me Lomadia! I know the perfect place we can go flying!" Lily could be heard leading the woman away.

"Ok but one thing first. I would like to see Nano and be sure she's safe." Lomadia said firmly. Lily nodded leading her away as Clara heard a crackling once again. She looked up to see the green purple color as the door opened. There was a blur that sped past her.

She blinked as Zylus didn't look up from his game.

"Panda shlow down you're not home anymore. We don't need you crashing here." he said simply. Clara looked to see the dark skinned man leaning on the wall.

"I'm ok."

"You're Panda?" Clara asked moving forward.

"Yeah who's asking?" Panda asked looking up.

"I'm Clara Coffee."

"Coffee? I could go for some right now..." He muttered continuing to lean.

"Panda...did you remember your juishe?" Zylus asked placing the game down.

"Yeah...yeah... Give me a sec jeez." He said taking off the backpack.

"Diabetes correct? Type 1 if Rythian remembered correctly." Clara said watching the man pull a juice box out of the bag.

"Yep the wonderful joy that it is to be Panda" the man muttered before sipping on it. He was tapping a foot slowly looking towards the door they had come out of.

"Did you actually talk to him?" Zylus asked still looking at him.

"Yeah. Thought he was right behind me. He did show up to the flat at least." Panda said putting the box on the ground before crossing his arms.

Clara opened her mouth to respond when she heard the buzzing.

"That should be him." Zylus said looking towards the door. Clara nodded before flinching hearing a loud buzzer alarm noise seeing the light flash bright red.

"That's weird..." Clara started before hearing a different door on the other side of the room open. She turned to see which door had opened. She blinked seeing the change in walls from the second of the two living rooms "Why..." Clara moved towards the newcomer stopping after a certain point where the shadows became darker and the carpet changed colors. The dark-haired man with a cat mask looked around himself.

"Nilshey," Zylus called out to him. The man looked over to him. "You're in the right plashe."

"Hello there." Clara said with a smile. Nilesy looked to her quickly, his eyes narrowing behind the mask. "I'm Mrs. Clara Coffee. You must be -."

"You're a scientist." Nilesy's voice came out gruff. He didn't move from where he came from.

Clara blinked before her smile became gentle. She took a deep breath before responding, "It would be easier if you came to the main part of the room, Nilesy. I can't go over there."

"And why would I want to speak to you." Nilesy looked around the room, seeing Panda now sitting against the couch, and Zylus on the couch. He frowned. "Where's Lomadia, scientist?"

Clara sighed. "She's most likely with Nano. That was her first request when she came through. Panda seems to have crashed a bit, I believe the time lag stressed his body a bit."

"I'm fine lady." Panda rolled his eyes before smiling at Nilesy. He waved. "You made it!"

"Yeah." Nilesy glanced at Clara, who was watching him carefully. He glared at her. "Do you mind?"

"I can't go past a certain point in the room. But your friends are in the main part, I think it would be nice if we could have a nice chat. I don't expect you to speak to me alone." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Only if you take that coat off, scientist." He said crossing his arms.

"My... sorry you're mistaken about this." She mentioned looking down at it.

"Then I suppose I should go home. I won't speak to someone who won't remove themselves from their job." He glared at her, rooted in his spot by the door he came out of.

"Asking me to remove my coat is like me asking you to remove your mask while we chat." She sighed tapping her foot slowly.

He tsked. "You're just like the rest of them back home."

"Oh dear...you've dealt with...I suppose you would of..." She said rubbing her chin in thought. "Ok ok" she took the ear piece and eye piece off placing it in her pocket.

"Lalna? Dear? Can I borrow you for a second?" She called out. Nilesy stiffed, taking a half step back. There was a slight pop and the man called Livid appeared.

"Yes dear?" He asked curiously.

"Can you take your coat and my devices to my office? Also, can you please check on Ender and Galson for me? I'll be late to see how they're doing." She said shaking her head slightly as she shrugged the coat off before handing it to her husband.

"Oh yeah is everything ok?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep I'll see you later dear." She said kissing his cheek which went soft red before he disappeared with another pop. She turned to Nilesy, giving a small smile. "Now will you talk to me?"


	13. Eye of the Storm

Nilesy looked around before looking to the floor, tilting his head. He went to move before staying where he was. He rubbed his neck, giving a small nod before moving slowly towards where Panda was sitting. He ruffled the younger man's hair before sitting on the empty spot next to Zylus. Nilesy looked up to Clara, keeping a hand on Panda's shoulder.

Clara shook her head chuckling sitting in the chair on Zylus' other side. As she opened her mouth there came a small barking. A tiny corgi puppy came running out jumping into Zylus' lap.

"Wonderful timing Lala..." He muttered petting the puppy.

Nilesy snorted. "Is this your new love, Zylus?"

"Fuck off Nileshy." Zylus grumbled, lightly rubbing the puppy behind his ear and smiling.

"Just make sure you get him back to the triplets' parents by the morning. So they don't worry." Clara said nodding to him.

"I will Mrsh. Coffee." He said never looking away from the pup.

"Now then Nilesy your friends were worried you wouldn't come. I haven't done anything to warrant that kind of hesitation." She said interlacing her fingers placing her hands into her lap.

"First of all, don't talk to me like you know me." Nilesy snapped. "Second, if you're going to speak to me, speak to me as a goddamn person. Not with the scientist posture."

"Scientist...?" She looked down quickly undid her hands. "Sorry mom habits. They're really hard to break after several years. And we don't know much about you but we know you need to hide from the Yoglabs of your world." She said now leaning her head into her hand trying to become more relaxed. She glanced to Zylus her face becoming serious trying to picture the latest chapter that she knew in her mind. The man stiffened his eyes widening to her. She nodded slowly sorrowfully.

Nilesy's eyes narrowed. "Now that's not fair in the slightest. You know full well that Zylus can read minds and you're leaving the rest of us in the dark?" He shook his head, sitting back and crossing his arms. "What's with all the secrets?"

"It'sh complicated Nileshy..." Zylus said but Clara held up a hand. She gave him a firm look. He stopped, looking down at the puppy who was licking his hand.

"No, no Nilesy is right since I've offered my home I may as well explain. Nilesy there is a story based off your world. Now it splits off at a certain point and well..." She sighed looking around before picking up her tablet on the table. She typed a bit before pausing on a screen that showed artwork of a scared looking Nano.

"Just skim it for me. Just know that in this one your plan succeeds and Rythian becomes vengeful against you." She said calmly but serious. She passed him the tablet.

Nilesy frowned, looking at the screen. He quickly read through it. He stiffened and Panda looked up concerned. He swallowed, closing his eyes and took a deep breath. When he spoke it was light as air. "And... you’re attempting to protect us from...from them."

"From Elly and his labs? Yes. The man disgraces the title of doctor and scientist. Rather annoying pest really." She said sighing taking the tablet back before scrolling and smiling. "Here this one will make you smile." She mentioned passing it to him.

He looked at the screen, snorting. He looked up at her cautiously. "I remember that conversation."

"Yeah, sho do I..." Zylus muttered. Clara chuckled slightly.

"There's more too if you need more. A lot of people seem to either love or hate you." She said putting her head back into her hand.

Nilesy shook his head, handing the tablet back to her. "No, I think I understand now." He paused, frowning and looking down. "So, what now?"

"That's up to you guys honestly but if you'll allow me to test a theory of mine I promise I'll fulfill any request you have within reason." Clara said sighing again putting the tablet away.

Nilesy stared at her a moment before shrugging and getting up. "Alright, fine. What's this theory?"

Clara led him to the opposite side of the room that he had entered in, the floor looked less plush than the area he'd been in since he had arrived. She moved to the harder floor before turning.

"Nilesy come stand next to me." She said folding her arms softly over her chest.

Nilesy blinked and shrugged. "Alright don't see what difference being over there will do though." He stepped forward to move to her only to be stopped. A small cackle from an invisible wall popped and he jumped back. His hands tightened into fists and he glared at her. "What's the meaning of this! What's going on?"

"I was afraid of that. We're the same then for different reasons. I suppose this would be because of him and your relationship versus Lily and Mio." She said rambling slightly.

Nilesy stiffened. His lip curled.

"Erm...Mrsh. Coffee? Perhapsh thish ishn't the time to bring that up..." Zylus interjected quickly.

"Oh? Oh right later. Here Nilesy if you calm down I'll show you what I mean by we're the same." She said her expression only of slight empathy.

"We're nothing alike." Nilesy growled.

"Maybe someday you'll think differently." She said circling around staying in the tile flooring before reaching the line she'd stopped at before. "Please Nilesy just move close enough that you can see what I meant by that."

Nilesy hesitated before slowly following around the circle to where she stood. He noticed near where she was, the flooring shifted from the tile back to the plush carpet but was a darker red than the area with the couch.

Slowly she reached a hand out before it was stopped by an invisible wall. She paused before putting her weight against nothing. Her hands found their ways into her pockets looking down at the flooring.

"I'm a glitch Nilesy. I came here through death. The red tape that was cut and dodged so I could be with my family caused me to glitch to one side only. My husband lives on that side though." She said staring at the line.

Nilesy watched her a moment before tilting his head. "You..." He paused, crossing his arms and sighing. "Magic mumbo jumbo is right..." He took a deep breath. "So... I'm a glitch? But over here then, right?"

"In a way. For you it's mental based. The girl in charge of my side is cautious of a medical condition that we believe you have. Because of this her mind rejects you." She gave a watery chuckle. "Sorry for the science mumbo jumbo. It's all that comes out sometimes. Usually when something like this comes up."

Nilesy took a deep breath, turning to lean on the invisible wall he was next to. "I... mean no one any harm unless they harm me or my friends." He paused. "But I... I do understand, I think."

"That's good to hear." She hesitated before stepping into the light-colored carpet. "Now I owe you a favor." She mentioned moving to the chair once again.

Nilesy slowly followed her and he took a deep breath. He glanced at Panda before back to Clara. "I'd like to see Rythian. Privately. Alone."

Panda groaned loudly.

Clara nodded, "that should be easy enough. Their outing is probably almost done. Just go to one of the sound proofed rooms please. Oh! before I forget if you're feeling better Panda there's a speedster on one of the girl's sides named Barry Allen. I bet he'd love to have a foot race with someone who can keep up finally." She said giving an obvious fake smile.

Panda laughed. "Right, like he actually exists. And besides, it'll be me he won't be able to keep up with." Clara smirked slightly obviously relaxing again. She looked up calling loudly, "Hey T. Since Lily is busy you think you can send Barry if he's not too busy. Someone thinks he can out run him." She looked back at Panda counting down from five on her hand.

A few moments later a blond man quickly walked backwards into the common room. "Thanks Clint! The training exercise was fun. I know I'm not Petey but I feel I did pretty good." He turned, walking to the group in the center of the room. "Good evening lady and gents! I was summoned?"

Clara smiled, "evening Barry. I want to introduce you to Panda. He's from a super powered world much like yours or Clint's. And like you and Mr. Maximoff he's a speedster." She said holding a hand out towards the dark-skinned man. She happened to see Zylus' eyes wide staring at the man.

"Oh!" Barry held a hand out to Panda, smiling wide. "Nice to meet you. What's your top speed? Eh doesn't matter. It's all for the fun, right? Want to race?"

Panda's eyes were wide staring at the man as he shook his hand. He glanced at Nilesy, who chuckled, motioning for him to go. He looked back to Barry. "Let's go!" He disappeared in a black blur, skidding to a halt before running back to the couch to grab his bag. "Might need this." He disappeared again, appearing near the hall, bouncing excitedly. "Come on!"

Barry chuckled. "Excitable, ain't he?" He laughed loudly, disappearing in a blur following and going further from where Panda had stopped. "Keep up small fry!"

Clara laughed loudly getting up moving to the large wooden door. She knocked on it softly.

"Rythian I know you've been listening in. I'll hang out with Lalna before its bedtime." She called in and the door opened. "Soundproofed room alright? Ryth showed you which ones are done right?" The figure nodded before walking out strapping the mask on again. She headed for the darkness. "Ask Lally for the dehumidifier he should be done by now." She mentioned before leaving them alone waiting for the body to allow her in.


	14. Date Mates

Nilesy watched Rythian carefully, standing near the wall of the large room he was allowed on. He leaned against wall, crossing his arms and looking up. Rythian glanced at him before looking to Zylus on the couch before hurrying over to him.

"This way Nilesy." Rythian said over the quiet noise of his respirator. He gingerly touched Nilesy's arm, leading him down the hall. He glanced over his shoulder before ushering the masked man into a room. He held a hand up. "I'll be right back, don't leave alright?"

Before he could answer, Rythian left the room. Nilesy sighed, looking around the room he now found himself in. It looked a little like the flat - the room he was in had a small couch and an entertainment system in the corner. He walked over to the other side of the room where it opened up to a kitchen and a closed door which he only assumed was the bedroom. The walls were an off-white with genetic pictures and a calendar near the kitchen. He sighed again, moving to the couch and sitting. He took his shoes and socks off, nearly putting them by the couch.

The door opened and Rythian bustled in, carrying a small box. He looked around the room as he closed the door, visibly relaxing when he saw Nilesy. "It's um...this way." He hurried to the closed door, leaving it open as he went though.

Nilesy picked himself up and followed him into the room, closing it gently behind him.

Rythian pulled his respirator off as the small box began whirring on the table by the bed. He moved to Nilesy, holding him by both hands. He looked him over. "Niles? You...you okay?"

Nilesy pulled his mask off, tossing it to the floor. He put a foot on Rythian's foot, kissing him before pulling away safely. He tilted his head, noticing that Rythian had flinched before he tried to follow him. "Too much, darling?"

Rythian took a deep breath, shaking his head. "No, no. You're okay. Um...would you like to um...lay down?"

"That depends." Nilesy moved over to the foot of the bed, sitting. "Do they know?"

"Know what?" Rythian shifted from foot to foot, visibly uncomfortable now.

"Oh you know," Nilesy innocently began twirling his hair around his finger. "About us."

"I um...n-no...no they don't." Rythian rubbed the back of his head. "They um...know I was staying with you but not to the extent that...that we were. I was playing with the idea that I um...it was another difference in the universe thing."

"Hmm." Nilesy looked down, his shoulders slumping some.

Rythian put his hands up. "I-I was going to tell them, Nilesy. I was -." He sighed. "Okay, look...some things happened and I needed to lay low. You get that right?"

"Does the robot know?" Nilesy spat, looking away.

"Does - do you mean Lalna?" Rythian released a breath and sighed. "They don't, no..."

"They. You're using they now. I thought you were mad at it." Nilesy watched him through narrowed eyes.

"They...it wasn't them, Niles. I know that now. We...we all do." Rythian said quietly.

Nilesy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Right. Multi billion dollar robot you described as silver death that perfectly matches the robot that you're trying to defend and it wasn't that thing. Right that makes complete sense."

Rythian scratched at the imprint on his nose, "what if I told you there were... Uh two of those multi billion dollar robots?" He asked looking pointedly away.

"You're joking, right?" Nilesy rubbed his eyes, his voice tight.

"I wish..." He muttered slightly. "It was I guess you could say revealed right after Zylus left. I think Clara's exact wording was that the man is a little bastard right before he contacted her."

Nilesy blinked, sitting back. "I like that description..." He frowned, shaking his head. "Okay so there's two robots and...yours didn't attack you." He sighed before smirking. "Now what? Am I going to be a dirty little secret?"

"Well if that's what it comes down to...." He began.

"Stop." Nilesy held up a hand. He sighed. "Look, I may not agree to the whole..." He paused. "Robot relationship but the robot has to know if we're going to continue. Lomadia and Panda are here. I followed them. If we want this to continue you have to be honest." He paused again. "That's how this thing works, Rythian."

He opened his mouth to respond before closing it sighing again. "Ok...ok I'll tell them. Their mom would have my ass over the fireplace if I hurt them anyway...." He paused glancing up. "Can we talk to them after taking advantage of the room?"

"Comic book characters, sound proofed rooms, fireplace and force fields...man this place seems to be missing a kitchen sink." He shook his head before smiling gently. He spoke through gritted teeth. "Alright. But I'd like to...I'd like to meet the robot when you have the talk."

"That works for me though Clara will want to be in the room too just to be sure. I know she will at least. So we just gonna stare at each other?" Rythian asked rubbing the back of his head slightly.

Nilesy's lip curled and he shifted to sit closer to Rythian. He leaned towards the other man and put a hand on his knee and on his hand. He bent to the man's ear and whispered. "Soundproofed you say? I think I'd like to test that, darling."

_________________________

Later that night, Rythian, Nilesy and Clara sat in the center of the common room. Rythian was fidgeting, looking between Clara and Nilesy - who were both playing a casual game of chess. Nilesy was staring intently at his last remaining rook as Clara's bishop took it. She gave a soft giggle before looking to him.

"I believe that's a checkmate due to no remaining pieces on your end to protect your king." She sat back, putting her hands into her lap. "Although it was quite fun."

"Hmph..." Nilesy looked over his shoulder before crossing his arms. "So when's the robot getting here?"

"Lalna is helping someone at the moment. We had another new arrival and they wanted to greet them and help them adjust to the new area." Clara said simply, sitting back into the couch. "They will be out shortly I'm sure."

Rythian tapped at the couch before shifting again. "They're taking too long, I can go check on -."

"You heard the scientist. The robot will be out shortly, darling." Nilesy looked at him through the mask before picking up the chess pieces to put them back into the bag. "Relax."

Rythian made a small noise before shrinking into the couch. Gentle thumps came from the hall and the three turned to the silver robot hurrying down the hall. The stopped suddenly, sending a shiver through Nilesy's spine. He looked away as Lalna made their way into the room.

Their eyes were a mix of green and white. "Good evening." Lalna looked between Clara and Nilesy before stopping at Rythian, their eyes shifting from the white-green to a pink before quickly going back. They put their hands together, gently rubbing their thumbs together. "I have heard you wished to meet me, Nilesy?"

Nilesy visibly shivered again before standing up. The tip of his cat mask barely would have come over Lalna's shoulder if he had stood next to them. He clicked his tongue. "So you're the robot."

Lalna's eyes shifted to more of a white before nodding. "I am. My name is Lalna."

"I know what your name is." Nilesy snapped making Lalna's eyes shift to a light purple before back to the light green. "Stay where you are, and we'll be...tolerable."

Lalna made a nodding motion. "Rythian has told you about me?"

"Yes. That's why I'm talking to you. Meeting you. Whatever you want to call it." Nilesy crossed his arms. "You..." he cleared his throat. "You don't hurt him? Haven't hurt him?"

Lalna shook their head quickly, gently rubbing and tapping their thumbs together. "I would never dream of hurting Rythian. Or anyone. I had to do it before and I...I do not like the feeling it made in me."

Nilesy's eyes narrowed behind the mask. "Before? Please elaborate. I'd prefer Rythian wasn't dating someone who could turn into a death machine."

"H-Hey! Nilesy we've been over -." Rythian said quickly. Clara held up her hand before gently nodding to Lalna for comfort.

Lalna looked down. "I was ordered against my will to harm someone I did not wish to harm. I...apparently shut myself down for a couple days which is when...when Joules happened." They looked to Nilesy, eyes full white now. "I did not attack Joules. I would never harm people like that. Especially Rythian."

Nilesy exhaled through his nose, shifting.

Lalna's eyes went blue and they lowered their arms. "I would like to say one thing before stopping. Or at least I'll try to stop." They shook their head. "Rythian is old enough to make decisions for himself. I will not take it lightly if you were to make the decision for him as to who he can and cannot date." They paused, eyes going back to white again. "That is all."

The room fell to silence before Nilesy started laughing. He doubled over, holding his stomach with laughter. Lalna looked between Clara and Nilesy with eyes of fuchsia. Nilesy walked over to the couch, grabbing hold of it to stabilize himself.

"Did I...break him?" Lalna asked quietly. "I did not mean to break him."

Nilesy waved a hand at them, shaking his head, he spoke between breaths when he could finally talk. "Not broken." He took a deep breath, standing up straight again. "Not broken but you really are a number aren't you?" Lalna's eyes went orange but didn't answer. Nilesy frowned. "What does that color mean?"

"They're thinking." Clara answered with a chuckle. "Probably confused."

"You aren't mad at me?" Lalna asked, tilting their head.

"Suspicious? Yes. Mad? No. I feel like I'm talking to a child when I talk to you. Guess it goes to show how -." He shook his head. "Forget it. You don't hurt people, I'll leave you alone. Fair?"

Lalna nodded. "Very fair." They paused. "If it's any consolation...if things had gone the way you planned you would have succeeded in...in killing me."

Nilesy's eyes widened. "Wait really?"

"It gets...difficult to speak about because I myself didn't experience it but yes." Their eyes went purple. "Though Rythian became increasingly mad at you in the following weeks, so I do not recommend following through with it at this time."

Nilesy blinked, looking to Rythian who shrugged. He shrugged in turn. "Alright. Won't do that then."

"Good." Clara spoke up with a smile, Nilesy jumped turning quickly to her. "Now I believe Marshall has offered to make you all dinner if you would like to take him up on his offer." She paused. "That's Lalnable, Rythian. He's been trying out a name."

"Oh! Nilesy?" Rythian asked without moving from his spot on the couch. His eyes lit up. "Do you want to? Lalna- Marshall is a good cook. And he makes dessert."

"Rythian likes the small cakes." Lalna said with green eyes.

"Lalna..." Rythian whined. He looked to Nilesy.

Nilesy sighed before nodding. "Alright. Dinner sounds good. Is the robot coming?"

"I will stay behind today to make you feel comfortable." They told him. "I need to finish helping our new arrival."

Rythian jumped from the couch before pulling Nilesy down the hall before anyone could say more.

Lalna looked to Clara, who had put her eye piece on again and pulled out her tablet. "He's settled in his room. I've set up the charging station."

"Good. Thank you Lalna. You can go spend time with him if you'd like. I won't tell Elly you two are interacting yet." She typed quickly without looking to Lalna.

"Thank you." They ran down the hall they had come into the room from, leaving Clara alone on the couch.

She sighed, tapping her ear piece. "Good evening Elly. I was in the middle of something. No, it's none of your business." She paused, sighing. "Yes, Lalnable is settling in." She paused slightly before responding again. "Yes I've looked him over. I'll send a report later to you."


	15. Siblings

Clara sighed rubbing her eyes before continuing to pin and sew quickly. She slowly placed the needles in her pocket before getting to be in front of this figure.

“Ok now with me, this is sweet.” She said putting the fake smile back on. Zylus blinked slightly watching before nodding.

“This…is…sweet…” he blinked slightly again. “How did you…” Clara merely shrugged.

“To complicated to explain right now…” she paused in her thought rubbing her head. “And I… sorry.”

“Mrs. Coffee?” Zylus started before pausing as she readjusted the technology she was constantly hooked up to. “When was the last time you slept?”

Clara blinked back her shoulders slumping slightly. Her mouth opened slightly before he cut her off.

“Don’t lie to me Mrs. Coffee. You know better with me.” He said readjusting placing his hands in his pockets.

Clara sighed rubbing the back of her head.

"Well you're no fun Zylus. I just can't keep any secrets anymore."

"Not unless you can perform two miracles today. Which even you mentioned you can't take my powers away." He said smiling sadly before blinking a thought invading his head.

"No... I said I wouldn't. There is a difference there. It would be a bad thing to take those from you considering how long you said you'd had your powers. And no, I can't just temporarily turn them off. Despite what most people believe of me I'm a scientist not a miracle worker." Clara said before yawning. She zoned out, her eyes becoming glossy as though deep in thought. Zylus paused before a frown creeped on to his face.

"Clara? Who's...." She slowly glanced to him her eyes widening as though having just forgotten who she was speaking to just now.

"No one Zylus... No..." she paused in her words as his own eyes widened a fearful look crossing his features. She sighed rubbing her shoulder.

"It's here? How long....why..."

"Zylus slow down please. If you ask twenty rapid question I will end up causing you a migraine. You know I can't stop my mind from rapid firing answers." She said raising her hands towards him. He took a deep breathe allowing Clara to continue.

"Ok so yes. It was a bit after Nano and Lalna left but before everyone returned. Elly thinks I can work the kinks out of him. Personally, I think it's a test of my skill in robotics which sadly I'm very rusty in. Thankfully he's under my orders as long as he's here. So, he can't be ordered by Elly remotely.

"Is it safe?" Zylus asked his eyes still shining with fear.

"I believe so. I ordered his weapons to remain off during his stay here but I don't know if Elly programmed something to get around me."

"How can you call it a he? This is the one that shot up Joules even you admitted that."

"I know Zylus and I don't agree with what he was ordered to do under the guise of his sibling. Yet it's because he is Lalna's robotic brother, twin if you prefer. If I cannot see the humanity in Lalnable despite everything then I am denying my own child's humanity, and that is something I will never do to my own child." she said crossing her arms before tapping a tiny button on the side of the eye piece.

"Anyway, I rigged up a camera in the spare room we set him up with. The feed goes directly to this eyepiece. I have promised everyone here who knows about him that if he turns out to be a spy for Elly and the division I'm send him back." she said watching the eye piece now.

"You're a scary woman when someone gets on your bad side Dr. Coffee." Zylus said shuddering as the image of a robot being dismantled into separate boxes and shoved though a door flooded his mind.

"I try not to be in front of anyone I love but I will do anything to defend my family.” She said smiling.

* * *

 

In an empty room down the brightly lit hallway the silver body stood on the plate it's eyes the grey of being shut down.

"Lalnable." The eyes flickered on revealing a blue color as the head lift to see what had said the name. It was like looking in a mirror only this one’s eyes were a bright green color. "Ah hello Lalnable. Do you remember me?"

"You are Lalna my brother." Lalnable said rather stiffly as though not sure how it was supposed to be said.

"Well yes but do you remember what Dr. Coffee and I told you before?" Lalna asked their posture had fallen by two degrees from Lalnable could tell.

"That you prefer..." Lalnable stopped processing for a second his eyes shifting to purple as a new request came through. "Oh, I am sorry Lalna I seem to of slipped in my processes. I will be sure to change the word brother to something else."

"My other brothers call me sibling so you can call me that too if you prefer." Lalna said and their posture straightened up.

"Sibling...I will store that word away. Am I to assume that you are here to check me instead of Dr. Coffee once again?" Lalnable asked tilting his head slightly. Lalna's eyes shifted to orange before returning to the green.

"Actually, mom sent me to ask what sort of clothes you would like so that you can leave this room." Lalna said. Lalnable's eyes shifted to fuscia.

"Why would I need clothing?" Lalnable asked watching Lalna who had proceeded to tilt their own head at what Lalnable could only gather was his eyes.

"So that you don't scare any of the people who are here. We want to make everyone feel comfortable. The last time someone saw you and you were what they would call naked was Joules. I know people here who are unsure about me naked for that reason so I wear clothes. At least that is the reason I give. Clothes make me a person." Lalna rambled away making Lalnable slouch slightly.

"So... what would you like to wear?" Lalna asked once again and Lalnable eyes shifted to orange as they accessed files of the people he'd seen and their clothing.

"Something red. Though I do not know if that helps. Maybe something like the man called Marshall I saw pass through the last time Clara left the door open." Lalnable said before nodding to himself.

"So, like Marshall? Yeah, I bet brother can spare a couple of his red shirts for you to wear. Would you like a lab coat like me and mom?" Lalna asked. Lalnable once again tilted his head his eyes orange.

"Why do you call Dr. Coffee mom? According to my records we do not have a mother. We only have Dr. Xephos." Lalnable stated. He noticed Lalna's eyes flickered to red before flickering back to the neutral blue.

"Because she is my mother. She adopted me when I first came to this place. Which make Lalna Coffee Sr. my father. Dr. Xephos does not have any hold on my wellbeing anymore. He does not own me." Lalna said before nodding as though reaffirming what they had said.

"What's it like?" Lalnable asked his eyes had shifted in between orange and purple.

"To have real parents?" Lalna asked.

"Yes." Lalnable simply said nodding.

"It's nice. I have somewhere to go with my questions that Nano never could answer. She treats me differently than Dr. Xephos and Nano do. I like it." Lalna said their eyes a bright green. "Anyway, I will go talk to mom about your clothing so that you can come out and practice being sociable." With that Lalna turned and headed out of the door.

It would be an hour and fifteen minutes before the silver body returned this time with a blond man in tow with them. They explained how to get dressed and that the man Lal who was another brother to Lalna was there to escort him when he was clothed.

Lalnable tilted their head as he stood in front of a mirror to see himself dress in a red shirt, simple slacks and someone's spare lab coat before he followed his sibling and their brother out of the room towards the large center room.

"Alright much better. Lalnable please stop there for a moment." Clara said moving towards him. Lalnable did as he was told as Lal whispered something to Lalna and Lalna headed away from them.

"Sorry about this Lalnable but we had some new arrivals that we don't need certain people back in your world to know about. So, I'm ordering you to not report anything you see or hear in this room back to Dr. Xephos even if he demands this information. Do you understand me?" Clara asked crossing her arms.

Lalnable's eyes shifted to blue nodding to her. "I understand and will follow through with this order." he said sounding stiff and forced. Clara sighed nodding.

"that's good to know. Sorry Lalnable I know that it must suck to have to be ordered around everywhere like that. Anyway, I figured it was time you got comfortable so we could start working on your social programming. Think of me and everyone here like how Nano was to Lalna alright?" Clara said now stretching. From her posture and facial features, he could a test that she had not slept in a while just as Dr. Xephos when he would visit him. Lalnable nodded again to her.

"I believe that was the whole point of me coming here although Lalna was to not be here during this time." Lalnable started as new figures arrived around him. Lalnable spotted the man called Rythian from the division's records who Lal waved to and pointed to a door. The man nodded and a black-haired man with a familiar cat mask kissed the man's cheek before he headed away.

"Well yes but we don't like Lalna staying in your world." Clara explained. Lalnable kept an eye on the masked man as he moved to Dr. Coffee before stopping in his movements. According to his body posture he had just stiffened when he'd been spotted.

"Mrs. Coffee what's going on?" the man asked now hurrying around to see Lalnable in the face. He was studying him and he seemed to be angry with the woman. "I thought Lalna was platforming right now."

"They are Nilesy this is Lalnable. You could call him Lalna's twin brother." Clara explained and Lalnable saw clear worry cross her tired expression. She seemed to have made a miscalculation somewhere. This man seemed angry though he wasn't sure about what.

"This is the robot that did it?!" He voice was rising as Lalnable searched through the databases he had access to still trying to find the record of a suited man with a cat mask. "The one that _he_ made to kill innocent people?"

"Nilesy please calm down. He comes in peace right now. Dr. Xephos sent him before you arrived so that he can get social experience." Clara said raising he hands as though calming a frightened animal.

"You are the man who flooded downtown. You are an unregistered powered, hydro kinetic according to the report filed by Lalna and Nano. You were also the one responsible for nearly drowning the division member Rythian." Lalnable said very monotoned his eyes the calm blue.

"What did you say about me, darling?" Nilesy asked and Lalnable made note of the slight click noise with the world darling. That noise had started to bring more files to the surface. Clara's eyes widened further hearing it also.

"Nilesy. please calm yourself. This is exactly why Lalnable is here. He's learning how to interact with other without harming them." Clara explained moving to touch Nilesy only to be pushed away from him.

"Don't touch me. You don't understand me robot. I may accept Lalna but only because of Rythian." Nilesy said between gritted teeth. He growled before his voice shifted again. "Oh, this is just ex-cellent."

Lalnable's eyes remained the steady blue but he tilted his head slightly.

"Are you Li...."

"Lalnable I order you to stop current processor and send current file back to your database!" Clara said loudly and quickly. Lalnable's eyes dimmed as he fulfilled the new orders. He looked up to the hydro kinetic Nilesy whose hand clenched into a fist and a scared looking Dr. Coffee.

"I am sorry it seems I almost touched on something I shouldn't of. What were we speaking of?" Lalnable asked his eyes a mixture of orange and blue. Nilesy clicked his tongue sitting on the couch while the doctor took in a deep breath in what seem to be relief.

"About all those innocent powered people you murdered robot." Nilesy said but his voice had seemed to of shifted since the latest order.

"Nilesy..." Clara sighed out.

"I want to hear it from the robot directly scientist." Nilesy said crossing his arms.

"It is true I was ordered to raid a bar in order to bring order with the non-registered powered." Lalnable explained.

"Oh, so that's the excuse that man made up good to know somethings never change." Nilesy said leaning into couch more. Clara sighed opening her mouth before a voice echoed as though through a PA system.

"Mom!" Lalnable recognized the voice Lalna. The man called Lal frowned looking up towards a door over Lalnable's shoulder.

"Hold on Lalna. I'm in the middle of something." Clara called back.

"Mom there's a new chapter!" the voice echoed once again.

"What's it about Lalna dear?" Clara called back again. This time a different voice responded.

"Dr. Coffee you're going to want to read this yourself."

Clara sighed once again. "Ok Rythian. I'm headed in can you come calm Nilesy for me and keep an eye on Lalna's brother for me?" Clara asked taking the technology off placing it in her pocket.

"Yes ma'am." the voice responded and Clara headed for the large wooden door.


	16. Revelations

The merged common room was always something that Lalna Sr would never get used to. The updated walls and fixtures seemed to be always changing. He was sat on the far side of the carpeted side of the room picking at the dust that had collected on his dark wood table.

"Something bothering you, Lalna?" The shadow near him asked dully.

"Other than you hiding in your shadow? You know I hate that Albi." Senior's lip curled to a smirk. "Or am I going to be looking crazy all night again?"

The shadow sighed. "Things are tense, Lalna. You know this." The shadow lightened and a dark figure stepped out to sit across from the fidgeting man. He loosely tied his reddening hair out of his face. "Versa is...she wants to move forward with removal. He was visibly...depressed the last time we went to the restaurant."

"As depressed as you can get as an eel." Senior grumbled. He straightened at the glare he received from Albinus. He put his hands up. "He called my children and grandchildren abominations, I'm going to be bitter."

Albinus's dark eyes flashed darker. "And you know full well what he did to Versa, and yet -."

" _Son of a_ bitch!"

Senior looked up hearing his wife shout through the shared room. He frowned.

Albinus sighed. "We'll discuss this later." He stepped away from the table disappearing back into the darkness. Senior sighed, looking over his shoulder to see Clara storming from the platforming room. Her eyes a flaming ice.

"Rythian, get back out there with Lalna before Lily goes autopilot." She snapped.

"I- yes ma'am." Rythian scrambled to his feet running to the large wooden door.

She turned to Lalnable who tilted his head. "Lalnable, I order you to go back to your room and go to sleep mode until I come to you. Understood?"

Lalnable's eyes stayed a light blue. "Understood." He stood up quickly and swiftly moved from the room. Senior blinked, still not used to the robots staying here now.

Clara rounded on Nilesy, who took a half step back at the anger in her eyes. She hesitated, glancing to the door before putting her hands up. "Nilesy, just relax for me please."

Senior moved closer to the center of the common room. He saw Nilesy visibly stiffen. He moved closer, keeping a hand on his pocket in case if he needed to summon his knife. Nilesy's lip was curled into a snarl.

"I know that look, _scientist_." He spat. "What did the book tell you that's making you give me...give me pity."

"Nilesy, please just take a deep breath. We...I want to keep everyone safe. Especially knowing about your...your father."

Nilesy's expression crumbled and he took another half step back. He looked between her and the wooden door, falling silent. "How..." his voice was quiet. Senior had to strain to hear him. He stepped closer, but still kept his distance from them. Nilesy's lowered his hands to his sides, watching Clara carefully. He clenched his hands slowly.

"Nilesy, it's okay." Clara kept her hands up, glancing momentarily to Senior. She looked back to the young man. "We aren't judging you. We won't tell your friends unless you want them to -."

"No!" Nilesy's voice filled with panic. "You can't tell them. They...no!"

"O-Okay, alright we won't tell them." She bit her lip. "Just...can you calm down? That would be really -."

Nilesy looked around the room quickly, hugging himself. "I don't like this place! There's no water I can use and you're all suffocating and I can't do this!"

Clara stepped closer to Nilesy, who was still seeming to find a source of water. Senior heard a small creaking noise and sighed. "Nilesy, listen to me. You're okay, you're safe. He can't get to you here." She was close enough to touch him and gently grabbed his arm to keep him from running. "It's -."

Nilesy froze, eyes behind the mask forward unfocused. Clara instantly let go of him but he didn't move. She looked to Senior, nervous. "L-Lalna? I didn't...I -."

Senior stepped forward, gently putting a hand on Clara's shoulder. "I'll take care of this, dear. Maybe get something to eat. I'm sure Marshall will be happy to help."

Clara gave another worried look to Nilesy. "But I -."

"It'll be alright, Clarafloss. You didn't do anything on purpose." He kissed her on her forehead before gently pushing her towards the hallway. "I'll get you when this is better." She glanced at Nilesy before rubbing her arm and nodding. She hurried down the hall, glancing over her shoulder again.

Senior turned his attention back to Nilesy, stepping toward him to get into his focus. He stepped close enough to touch him, but didn't. He spoke in a gentle voice. "Nilesy, it's quite alright. Take a deep breath with me, can you do that?" The young mans eyes flickered to him and Senior started the deep breaths. Nilesy took a shaky breath with him. "That's better. How about we go to the couch. It's better than standing."

He directed Nilesy with ghost touches; his hands barely touching his shoulders. He moved to have him lower into the couch and smiled. "See? Much better." He knelt down in front of him before sitting cross legged on the floor. "I'm Livid, but everyone calls me Senior when I'm sane. Which is um...mostly now." He paused. "But anything works really just don't call me Late for Dinner." He smiled wide, waggling his eyebrow. He laughed at his own joke. "I'm terrible..."

He looked Nilesy over before sitting back on his hands. "Clara means well. She sometimes talks faster than she thinks and sometimes snaps before she means to. She didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything." Nilesy slowly shook his head but still didn't speak. Senior took a deep breath. "We don't judge you, any of you." He noticed him stiffen. "I've been there, Nilesy. Back when I was in my son's head. People hated me. We don't judge you for anything."

"W-Why..?"

Senior sighed looking up. "Well to be fair, you're not the only one who's killed people. I, in a fit of insanity, killed my wife and nearly my son." He paused. "It was a punishment to be put into my son's head."

Nilesy was staring at him with horror filled eyes. Senior blinked. "Is something wrong? Or was that not what you were asking?" Nilesy shook his head. "Not what you were asking...are you asking why we don't judge you?" He received a small nod in response. Senior sighed. "We...get a lot of misunderstood kids that come through here. In fact Clara has adopted most of them."

Nilesy frowned.

"Look, give her a chance. She means well and if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." He smiled gently at the younger man. "You're always welcome in the Coffee family." He paused. "Though I should talk to Clara about it. Would you like to find your room and relax?"

Nilesy looked down, flexing his hands before giving a small nod. He spoke in a whisper. "Bath."

"Alright. Let's do that and I can speak to my wife." He gently, again without touching him, helped Nilesy to his feet and led him down the corridor.

______________________________________

Clara was sitting at her work desk when Senior found her. He walked up quietly behind her and put a hand on the back of her chair.

She jumped, turning to glare at him. He put his hands up. "You're doing it again, Lalna."

He blinked before rubbing the back of his head. He could feel a slight throbbing growing on the left side of his head. "Sorry Dear. You know I can't help the feather step." He smiled gently at her, kissing the top of her head. "New project?"

"I can't believe that...that man is Nilesy's father." She growled, scrolling through some obvious notes of something on her tablet. "I've read and witnessed enough of Nilesy to wonder how he could make him."

"Dear..." Senior started.

"No, let me finish." She snapped at him. He sighed, but stood back to listen. "I had a theory. His vocal tics. His mannerisms when he's low on patience." She stopped scrolling on her tablet. "I should have seen it though based on how he made Lalna and Lalnable. They both have different aspect of him. I knew I saw some in Nilesy."

Senior stayed quiet while she took a deep breath and leaned back into his hands. She looked up, making him raise an eyebrow curiously. She frowned before her eyes widened and she quickly turned in the chair to face him better. Her demeanor changed, eyes filled with worry and regret. She spoke quietly. "Is he okay?"

Senior nodded. "He's fine, Clara. A little overwhelmed. I um...I had to get a bath ready for him." He started petting her hair when she flinched. "I'm planning to check on him soon. I figured now that you've calmed down, you can try talking to him." He paused, remembering something. "He was close to non-verbal when I left him. So it...it may be Liam."

She frowned before recognition. She nodded. "Of course. You said it's like Lally used to be?"

"When I was in his head? Yeah, he'd get like that after he'd put me to sleep." He shook his head. "We'll be careful." He paused, biting his lip. "A-Also, Clara dear?"

"Hmm?" She had already gone back to her tablet, a picture of a dark skinned man took up most of the screen. Messages referencing Ender Treatments were popping up.

"I wanted to know." He hesitated again before taking a deep breath. "I want to ask Nilesy if he'd like to join the family. That includes Liam."

Clara responded to some of the messages on the tablet for a moment before turning to him. She was smiling. "You're not one to initiate that, Lalna."

"I...I know." He rubbed the back of his head, trying to alleviate the throbbing. "But I want to. You got the last two, it's only fair."

She nodded. "It is. And I'm alright with that." She sat back again. "We'll ask him when we go to see him."

He smiled wide. "Thank you, Clara." He paused, looking at the tab she now had open that looked like one of the robot siblings. "How's Lalnable?"

"Being a terrible spy." She growled. She waved her hand. "I've taken care of it with a loophole in Elly's programming. Nearly shorted him out but he won't send information back to him."

Senior chuckled. "He really is dumb."

She groaned. "You have no idea!"

_________________________________________

After spacing on the glitch of the common room, Senior was leading a wet and quiet Nilesy back to the merged room. His wife sitting on the couch, still responding to her team. Nilesy walked confidently forward, avoiding eye contact. When he had gone to get the man, he hadn't responded and was going to go back to Clara when he heard him following. They walked down the corridor in silence.

When they arrived at the common room, Clara was pacing, a finger on her ear. "No, Lewis. Give him a half dosage more. I don't want the Queen trying to take him back again. We've made so much progress and his girls will slaughter you if he falls again." She paused. "I have another vial of gold blood, add it to the treatment bag if you have to. It'll help his pain too." He rubbed her eyes with her spare hand. "Lewis. I don't have time for this. Figure it out."

Senior cleared his throat, she turned to him. She nodded. "Lewis I have to go, you've got this. You've done more End treatments than anybody here. I trust you." She tapped her ear, pulling the earpiece off and put it into her pocket. She stood, rubbing her hands on her dress. "H-Hey."

Senior looked over his shoulder at Nilesy, the mans eyes were hidden but he was breathing well. His shirt wet from his still dripping hair. He turned back to Clara before leading Nilesy to the couch. He sat, Clara sitting in the nearby chair and Nilesy sitting on the far side of the couch from both of them. He pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

"A-Are you alright Nilesy?" Clara bit her lip. "That's...I mean...I'm sorry."

He shrugged. Senior sighed. "Nilesy, Liam. Whichever of you it is, we had a small discussion and we wanted to give you the option. We would like to welcome you into our family."

"You...you're already welcome to the girls family, evident that you're here and have stayed for a while. But to our...our personal family. Like Marshall and Lalna." Clara added gently.

Nilesy started shaking, his head falling to the left a tiny amount. He swallowed, his voice coming out quiet and shaky and lacking the Scottish they knew so well. "Y-You...you would do that..?" he paused. The Scottish returning. "I don't know."

"It's quiet alright. You both are welcome into our family whenever you feel comfortable. We won't push you to join." Senior said with a soft smile. He paused. "We may invite you family dinners and such, or a game night with the boys. But take your time with wanting to be a Coffee."

"You don't even have to take the name. Marshall doesn't. He doesn't even like the idea of having a last name." Clara told him with smile. They watched as Nilesy seemed to shrink further into the couch. "Just...we know you have your family. And we don't want to take you from them. But...if you ever need a place to go, our door is always open."

Senior put a hand on her knee, nodding. "Exactly. I...might check on you though." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "To make sure you're okay."

Nilesy sat frozen for a moment before unwinding from his tight position. He stretched before sitting forward. He took a deep breath and stood up. The accent was thick and confident. "I'm going to speak to Lomadia and Panda. But I appreciate the offer."

He turned stiffly and stalked away down the corridor.

Clara released a breath. She rubbed her eyes. "That went...well?"

"I'd say so. Only time will tell, dear." Senior said with a smile. He stretched. "Would you like me to walk you to your lab? Before the pain behind my eye gets worse."

She gave a frustrated sigh, glaring at him. "Have you been fighting it again?"

"What? Me? No! Never! Okay maybe." He waved his hand. "It wasn't so much I was ignoring it as I was distracted."

She shook her head. "Lalna. Go take care of your headache before you accidentally stab someone again." He opened his mouth and she held her hand up to stop him. "You can keep an eye on me and Nilesy later. Take care of you head."

Senior deflated, sitting back. "Alright dear. You know how to contact me."

Clara smiled kissing the top of his head. She started to head away before pausing.

"Dear as for the Sophos thing... I really think you should be asking Dave too. Don't worry about us. He's your brother not mine or Lally's. You can bring it up with the girls later." She said before heading into a door. Senior sighed rubbing his head.


	17. Life's Split

Clara smiled slightly to herself zoning for a bit.

"Mom." She turned to see the blond hair and blue eyes. "It is your turn." She glanced down to the chess board.

"Oh, right sorry Lalna." She mentioned moving a piece. Lalna tilted their head their eyes shifting to a lighter blue.

"You seem to be deep in thought mom." Lalna said which she simply nodded noticing a couple walk by.

"I don't care Nilesy! That me was a bastard." Zylus' voice rang out as the black-haired man followed behind him. "And don't you even go there." He added.

"I didn't say anything Zy." Nilesy mentioned his hands in his pockets.

"No but you were thinking it. That'sh what I care about."

"Zy..."

"I'm going home Nileshy! To prove I'm not dead!" He said opening the door with the green and purple light.

"If the door even works for you Zy. Take the collar off before you break it." Nilesy called before Zylus walked through slamming the door. Nilesy took his glasses off rubbing his eyes. Slowly he glanced over putting them back on.

"Oh hey Sib, mom um.... Zylus still isn't doing well with not-Zylus." Nilesy mentioned.

"Give him time Nilesy. Elly didn't react very well to his own death so I'm not surprised. He just needs something to ground him." Clara said moving a piece on the board. Lalna's eyes a purple color watching him. Nilesy nodded waving slightly to the two of them heading away. Clara looked back down to the board.

"Check dear." She said smiling softly. She leaned slightly as she heard Lalna give a recorded sigh.

"You're only in check dear."

"No no that's mate mom. I was hoping to last a little while longer." Their eyes went to an orange. "If we continue the match will go in a stalemate until my final pieces are gone."

Clara shook her head. "You did last longer than the last time. Just try balance the offensive and defensive moves."

Lalna pouted before moving to reset the board. Clara looked up, hearing a new small disagreement moving through the common room.

"I don't trust him." A man growled, pausing behind the couch.

"It's not up to us, Sophos. You know this." A woman sighed, putting a hand on his arm. "He's a grown man and he knows he can come to us if he -."

"He's a murderer Sarah!" Sophos's voice increased in pitch. "He tried killing him...twice!"

She frowned, pushing him toward the hallway. "Not now, Sophos. We promised to have a dinner with them. Let's go and be civil."

"And if he decides to use the water to drown us all?" Sophos asked.

"Then it won't be the first time your son or I have died in that way. Or have you forgotten Sophos?" She asked now removing her hands from him placing them on her hips. The man visibly flinched causing her to sigh.

"Come on let's hear him out ok?" She mentioned gently leading him away again. Clara blinked watching after them.

"Right now, I do not envy those two. Vee can a right handful." She mentioned sighing.

"Mom he's not going to actually hurt Phosis is he?" Clara heard Lalna ask causing another long sigh.

"I don't know. I still don't trust him but so far Phosis seems happier since they met at the lake. It's amazing what chance can do much like how you guys ended up here." Clara said moving a piece on the board.

"Or like brother-in-law knowing how to help Liam?" Lalna asked. Clara nodded before looking up hearing a voice.

"Hey mum."

"Hey Liam heading off to a date?" She asked smiling seeing the now slightly heavier man standing behind her. He nodded.

"Do you know if _he’s_ planning on coming through again?" He asked softly.

"Not that I've heard. You and Nilesy will be the first to hear if he does ok?" Liam smiled slightly nodding.

"Thanks mum."

"Of course dear, tell Xeph hi for me alright?" Clara asked smiling.

"Alright. See you later mum, Lalna." He said heading for a door. Lalna blinked watching after him.

"Don't burn out your processors by trying to figure out their relationship Lalna dear." Clara mentioned moving a piece on the board. Lalna nodded before freezing.

"Oh! Mom I have to go. I have a cookie date with Lalnable today. Would you like me to go get dad for you?" Lalna mentioned moving to stand up. Clara nodded leaning back in the chair.

"I love you mom." Lalna said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Lalna." She said before they headed away as she closed her eyes.


End file.
